My daughter
by Smell the Roses
Summary: Sirius had it all, great friends, a beautiful wife and a sweet little daughter life was sweet until one evening everything crashed and burned, his friends were gone his wife was dead and he was stuck behind bars. HP/OC No Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**OK so I was clearing my computer when I came across this story. I wrote it during the height of my love for Harry Potter and I figured I might as well post it since I must have written it for some strange reason. **_

_**Official Disclaimer.**_

I do not own anything you recognise nor do I wish too I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is right now. Brooklyn, Annabeth, Amelia etc. I do however own them.

+++++1+++++

_BANG...CRASH_

_Glancing down at the sleeping baby, Amelia Black lifted the light cotton blanket over the baby's stomach before standing to her feet and exiting the room dimming the lights on her way out. Standing at the top of the stairs she stared down at the broken remains of her favourite vase confused._

_"Sirius" she called out to her husband of 5 years walking slowly down the steps "Sirius did you break my vase?" _

_She waited a beat to hear anything from her husband but all she heard was a sob; deep heart wrenching sob from the living room followed by another. _

_"Sirius" She called again this time drawing her wand ready to defend herself and her year old daughter from an intruder even if its an emotional one. _

_Walking into the newly decorated living room, Amelia's blonde eyebrows rose swiftly as she took in the form of her husband crying like a baby staring into the roaring fire with a blank look on his handsome face. _

_"Honey what is it" _

_Crossing the room Amelia got down on her knees in front of her husband taking his hands in her own trying to avert his gaze but he continued to stare into the fire making her watch the flames dance in his beautiful grey eyes that their daughter had fortunately inherited from him. _

_"Sirius look at me" Slowly yet surely his eyes drifted from the fire locking onto her ice blue ones "What is it" _

_"Their gone Amelia" His voice croaked. _

_"What who?" _

_"James, Lily and Ha-Ha-" He broke off into uncontrollable sobs, Amelia who was trying her hardest to process this information pulled her husband into her arms hugging him fiercely. _

_"Sirius it's OK" She soothed rubbing his hair "I'm sure your just mistake-"_

_"No" He pulled away from her sharply and stood too his feet "Their gone Amelia, Peter that bastard he sold them to Voldemort...it's all my fault" _

_"Don't say that Sirius you never sold them-"_

_"BUT I CONVINCED JAMES TO USE PETER AS THEIR SECRET KEEPER IF HE'D JUST USE ME THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE" _

_Sirius loud voice bounced off the walls within a minute of Amelia flinching their 3 bedroomed house was filled with the screams of their 13 month old daughter. _

_Amelia looked down at the baby monitor attached to her hip before looking at her husband who always rushed off too Brooke's aid but this time he just stood there staring at her with empty lifeless eyes. _

_"Sirius" she started "James is to powerful wizard to just-"_

_"Amelia" He cut in harshly "Their dead both Lily and James OK their dead I saw their bodies before the ministry carted them off" _

_Taking a step back, Amelia's blue eyes filled with tears as she saw the truth written on his face "Oh my God" she said completely forgetting about their screaming baby. _

_Sirius however completely aware of the screaming baby left his stunned wife taking the stairs two at a time, Sirius pushed open the white painted wooden door and crossed the room to the baby crib to where Brooke stood crying her heart out. _

_"Sssh Brooke" He whispered taking the baby underneath her arms and lifting her into his arms he held her against his shoulder gently bouncing her as he rubbed her back "I'm sorry sssh" _

_Slowly baby Brooke's tears subsided as she began to settle against her father's comfortable shoulder, Amelia who had managed to make her way up the stairs leaned against the door frame watching father and daughter in the moonlight that was pouring through the window. _

_"Sirius I-I don't understand" _

_He turned to her still rubbing the baby's back "What to understand they were betrayed by Peter" His voice was strangled as if it hurt to talk the words "I can't believe we thought it was Remus...My Mooney" _

_"What about Harry?" _

_"Harry he...Albus thought it would be best if h-he went to stay with his family" He stuttered as if he did not believe the very words he had spoken _

_"But we are his family, me you and Brooke" She said earnestly_

_"He means blood family" _

_"The Potter's are all gone Sirius surely you can't mean..." Amelia trailed off her blue eyes widening "Not" _

_"Yes...the Dursleys" He spat _

_"Dada" Brooke's soft tired voice whispered in his ears, her small hands were innocently buried in his hair clenched as she snuggled more into her father's sweet smelling neck drifting off. _

_Sirius, needing something to hold onto held her tighter turning his back to the crib and his wife to look up at the shelf in the bedroom where photo's of the Blacks and Potters all waved up at him happily from their frame._

_"Bastard" He muttered looking into Peter's timid sharp rat like face with hatred, anger churning inside him filling every cell until he stood rigid in front of the frame glaring at the picture of his former friend. _

_"Sirius" Amelia whispered tearfully "Lily...she was, I was-" _

_"I know Amelia" He ground out "He won't get away with it" _

_Hearing the hate and anger in his voice caused Amelia to step back her heart ached, her head throbbed from her crying but her tears refused to stop falling, she had lost her best friend and Godchild in one night. Dropping to her knees Amelia backed up against her daughter's crib covering her face with her hand, her sobs falling upon deaf ears; Brooke still asleep comfortably on her father and Sirius still glaring manically at the picture with a silent promise of revenge. _

_Nothing was going to be the same and Amelia knew it so did Sirius they had lost their best friends in just under an hour, James Potter a brother to Sirius and Godfather to his daughter, Lily a sister to Amelia and Godmother to her daughter and Harry; baby Harry's who's brilliant green eyes shone in excitement whenever Sirius or Amelia bought Brooke over for a play date, their little group over, finished...Done. _

_No more than two weeks later Sirius tried to exact his revenge for his best friends against the traitorous Peter, he got up that morning with a plan in mind, kissing his wife and daughter goodbye in the kitchen he left not knowing it would be the last time he saw them together. While Sirius spent 13 years in the wizards prison Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, Amelia devastated and heartbroken did the only thing she could do; no longer being able to look at Brooke's beautiful face without seeing her husband she handed her over to her older sister Annabeth then on the anniversary of her wedding took a handful of sleeping pills and fell asleep on her husbands side of the bed clutching his silver locket and a soft pink bear of Brooke never to wake again. _

____________________________________________________________

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be.-"

"Did my mummy sing that to me?"

Looking down into wide innocent grey eyes Annabeth Stong felt her heart tug. "No honey your mummy used to sing something your grandma sang to when we were your age too.

"Really" Brooke tilted her head, a slight frown marring her 4 year old face "Can you sing to me"

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story sweetheart?"

"No" Clutching the stuffed pink bear Brooke smiled into her aunt's youthful face "Sing me the song."

"OK honey" Closing the square hardback book, Annabeth placed it on the pink wooden night stand smiling at Brooke "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Annabeth brushed back stray dark curl as Brooke's eyes began to droop, humming the rest of the song. Reaching for the pink lamp Annabeth looked down at a sleeping Brooke; a sad smile graced her face.

"Your mum must have been nuts to take her own life, your so precious Brooke" Bending down Annabeth brushed a kiss across Brooke's porcelain skin. "Goodnight honey I love you."

With the room finally in darkness Annabeth pulled the door to a close leaving a little crack for Brooke in case she woke in the night wanting to use the bathroom. The light in the hallway would guide her to her en suite bathroom.

_**Love or Hate. **_

_**Avery.**_


	2. Chapter 2

++++2++++

"How was your summer Harry?"

Seated in the third to last compartment with his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry James Potter couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on his face.

"Interesting." He shrugged looking out the window at the moving scenery.

"Interesting how." Hermione pried, dog earring her book and shutting it firmly giving him her full attention.

"Believe me," he sighed heavily "Interesting Snuffles told me something about him."

Both Ron and Hermione sat forward looking at their friend, though Sirius was only Harry's Godfather the both of them and Harry included had grown to care immensely for the wrongly convicted man.

"What."

"Dumbledore kept coming to Grimmauld place almost every day, pulling Sirius into another room and every time he left Snuffles would be depressed more so than normal." He explained.

"Do you know what they talked about?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't at first, I never asked I guess if I was meant to know they would tell me right?" Hermione nodded fiercely while Ron shook his head disgraced which earned him a horrible look from his girlfriend "Anyway during one of Remus's visits I asked him why Snuffles was so depressed apart from the obvious that he was housebound."

"Yea," Hermione egged on leaning forward "What did he say?"

"Look."

Harry suddenly got up on his seat and opened his trunk digging around in it before sitting back down clutching whatever he was looking for. Handing the item over to Hermione, both Ron and Hermione stared down at a crumpled black and white photo of a much younger and healthier Sirius Black holding a bald baby only in its nappy against his bare chest. The picture was a muggle one that looked professionally taken but the love was clearly evident in Sirius eyes as he gazed down at the baby.

"Is that Sirius?" Ron asked dumbly tilting his head to the side trying to decide if it was

"Yep and his daughter."

Both Ron and Hermione's head shot up quickly "Daughter!!" They repeated.

"Yea that's why he's depressed he's been trying to find out where she is now but Dumbledore keeps coming back blank." He shrugged

"Do you know her name?" Hermione asked

"No he didn't tell me he doesn't even think she's alive."

"If that's the case why is he trying to find out what happened?" Ron asked clueless.

"Ron," Hermione scolded frowning "If you had a daughter out there wouldn't you like to know what happened to her."

"First of all if I had a daughter" He started "I strongly doubt you'd run away with her."

Hermione blushed furiously as she picked up her book opening it to her page trying to hide her face, while Ron looked at Harry who was grinning.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows something about her?" He asked

Harry nodded "Yes and so does Siri-I mean Snuffles he hasn't told him if she's alive or not."

"Well the likely thing Harry is that if she was alive she would be here at Hogwarts and there is nobody at the school with the last name Black...unless her mum changed her name"

Harry shook his head taking the picture back "No Snuffles told me that his wife is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She's gone Ron like my parents."

"You mean you-know-who"

"No remember voldemort" Ron shivered at the mention of his name but Harry ignored it "Disapeared the night...he attacked me Sirius only did what he did a couple weeks later his wife must have been alive then..but she killed herself."

Hermione's brown eyes widened "You mean she committed Suicide."

"Yea and-"

The compartment door was knocked briefly before sliding open standing there was Brooklyn Strong, a seventh year like themselves but in Ravenclaw and keeper also one of the most sort after girls in the school standing in her uniform minus the robes.

"Sorry." she apologised "But Hermione we have to do our rounds I'd kind of like mine to be finished before Malfoy starts his"

"Oh and starts hitting on you." Hermione guessed smiling

"Basically" Brooklyn grinned sheepishly

"Ok let me just get my robes"

Brooklyn stepped into the compartment to wait for Hermione while the door slid shut behind her, she smiled briefly at Ron and Harry before leaning against the door folding her arms scross her stomach.

"Strong who's your house Captain?" Ron asked

She shrugged "I don't really know but somebody's going out saying that's its me who's your captain?"

"Yours truly." He boasted puffing out his chest causing Harry to start laughing

"Oh congratulations...I hope I'm not it."

"Why." Harry frowned "Your teams gotten better and your last captain chose the team before she left."

"Yea all hail Chang" She muttered darkly before shaking her head "Professor can't pick me for captain."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to play this year." Both Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open in shock while Hermione who had changed into her robes stood waiting patiently for her. "We have NEWTS and unlike some people I actually would like a head start career wise, I don't have time to be a prefect, Quidditch captain, editor for the school paper and study for my exams."

"So your just dropping Quidditch like that." Ron started at her as if she was insane "Your one of the best players I'm sure you have potential to play professionally we get scouts out this year."

She shrugged "I'm sick of visiting the hospital wing anyway you ready Hermione."

"Yea I'll be back soon." She said to her friends and left with Brooklyn sliding the door shut firmly behind them.

"Bloody mental that one" Ron commented laying back on the seat just as the door resting his hands on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling "Why drop Quidditch."

"Stop bitching," Harry mumbled getting into the same position as Ron on his seat "She's a Ravenclaw what did you expect their the smartest house in the school for a reason."

Ron grumbled underneath his breath and silence fell between the two of them filling the compartment the only sound was the gentle purring of Hermione's cat Crookshanks from his basket.

"Mate." Ron called quietly.

"Hmm." Harry answered with his eyes closed.

"You think Snuffle's daughter is alive?"

"Why?"

"Because if that's the case shouldn't she be our age at Hogwarts too and Dumbledore is just not saying?"

"I don't know I mean Remus obviously knows who she was when she was a baby and he taught us during our third he should have said something too Sirius if he knew he was looking for his daughter."

"Maybe he does know something but isn't saying anything I mean this girl might not even know that the people she calls mum and dad are not her real parents."

"Hmm."

Once they had finished patrolling the the train back and forth twice Hermione and Brooklyn found themselves standing outside the compartment Brooklyn's things were occupying along with her two best friends Cassandra Wilson or Cassie as she prefers to be called and Rose Skeeter niece of hotshot reporter Rita Skeeter.

"Are you really quitting Quidditch?" Hermione asked

"Yea I'm serious about my NEWTS I know what everyone says about Ravenclaw and while that might be true I have my own reasons for taking my education so seriously."

"I understand, you live your aunt don't you"

"Everyone knows I don't have parents right." Hermione nodded stiffly "Thanks to Parkinsmut anyway when Professor Dumbledore visited me he told me that he knew my parents back when they were students and he said my mum was one of the brightest witches he had the pleasure of knowing, every time I hand in a homework assignment. The Professors they always say I'm just like my mum in a wistful voice."

"And you want to be as smart as her."

"No smarter obviously she wasn't so smart that she killed herself was she over my dad, I don't want to loose my smarts over anybody and give up my life for him I'm not my mother." She shook her head as if to get rid of a bad thought and smiled up at Hermione "See you at school."

"Yea."

Love it or Hate it.

Comments aka Review


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++++3++++++++

_"BADDOCK, MALCOLM" _

_Craning her neck Brooklyn watched a mop headed boy confidently walk up the few steps to sit on the rickety stool, the stern faced woman who had introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall only a few minutes earlier placed the ratty hat atop the boys head. _

_Second later the hat ripped open again "SLYTHERIN" _

_The Slytherin table cheered as Malcolm hopped off the stool and sauntered over taking a seat. _

_"STRONG, BROOKE" _

_The hall immediately filled with whispers everyone watched in surprise and wonder as a short dark haired girl confidently took her place on the rickety stool with the hat placed over her head atop her black curls. _

_"Ah you I was hoping I'd come across you." A voice echoed inside your head _

_'Who are you?" _

_"I am the sorting hat of Hogwarts I was made to sort the students into the houses suitable for them."_

_'Oh I'm sorry please continue.'_

_"Such a polite young girl...no doubt got your manners from your mother anyway let me see...hmm...ah you have your father's traits, smart mouthed loyal brave. Your mother lies strong in you also I should place you in Gryffindor you will do great things in that house but I have no doubt you'll do even greater things in-."_

"Ms Strong please enlighten the class on what's so important outside the window"

Slapping the cane on the desk in front of the normally attentive girl Minerva Mcgonagall glared down at the girl.

"Er sorry professor" she muttered, feeling her cheeks begin to burn at the sounds of her classmates sniggering at her expense.

"Do pay attention Ms Strong" She simply sighed moving back to the front of the class room "As I was saying class your exams will begin earlier this year due to the...trouble going on outside the castle grounds"

Hearing Professor McGonagall going back to her speech Brooke Strong turned her head back towards the view outside the window. Seated underneath a tree beside the black that had become the hotspot for students whenever the sun decided to stop playing peek-a-boo behind the dark clouds, was the golden trio messing about well Ron Weasley and Harry were throwing stones at each other while Hermione Granger sat her nose buried in a thick book.

"Pss...pss hey" Rose Skeeter slid a folded piece of parchment onto Brooke's blank parchment "Read it" She whispered picking up her quill resuming her writing.

_Why was you staring out the window at them three, our exams are 6 month away. Are you still thinking about that letter someone sent to you. _

_I know our exams are 6 months away and yes that letter is on my mind I can't stop thinking about it. _She refolded the parchment and slid it back, Rose slid it back a few minutes later.

_You should just forget the letter your aunt told you when you were younger that your father died when you was just a baby in the first war. Somebody is just playing tricks on you. _

_Regardless if they are I need to know who sent it so I know whose arse to kick. _

_That's my girl._

Tucking the note into the pocket of her robes Brooke picked up her quill and began to take notes ignoring the sensation that someone was watching her.

++++++++++++3+++++++

"Well well well if it isn't Ms Stronghold."

Rolling her eyes Brooke swung her head to the side, her long dark curls swinging with the movement fell over her right shoulder as she took in the full form of Draco Malfoy; somebody she avoided gravely.

"Well if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret" She snapped, a smirk forming on her lips while his fell. "What do you want Draco?"

"Who said I needed anything," He shrugged dropping into the space next to her discarding his bag in the process "Can I come and visit somebody I-"

"Don't." Her index finger silenced his thin pale pink lip "Don't say you care about me."

"Why not." Parting his lips Draco allowed Brooke's polished finger slip into his mouth giving it a gentle brush of his tongue he held it between his teeth, his blue eyes dancing in amusement.

"Give me back my finger Draco." She whispered

He slowly released her finger smirking watching her wipe her fingers in her robes in disgust. Brooke Strong was the girl of his dreams then again she's the girl of a lot of other boys dreams with her wide grey eyes, pert nose, rosy full cupids bow lips. a slim tanned body and legs that seemed endless. Brooke had sex appeal written all over her everybody seemed in-tune with her sexuality except her, it was as if she had cast a blind eye over her own beauty which is to be expected from some of the most beautiful girls but not in Hogwarts. Girls knew what they had, what their best asset is and had no shame in flaunting it but not Brooke she did nothing on purpose to goad their libido, a simple laugh could send even the toughest boys in the school swooning. It was no secret that Brooke was the most sort after girl in Hogwarts she had many admirers yet so many enemies in the female form they all hated her in some sort of way or fashion but nobody more than Pansy Parkinson; she despised Brooke and the ground she walked on. Her husband-to-be once they graduate Hogwarts had chased Brooke rebuffing her blunt, disgusted turn downs. Yet slowly and surely he had managed to wear her down then in their forth year just after Christmas they began seeing each other for 3 weeks and those 3 weeks had been the best of Draco's life not only was people jealous of him than they usually are but he got to kiss Brooke soft mouth almost every night. Draco wasn't stupid but during those 3 weeks he had fallen for Brooke certainly much more than she had for him and when she suddenly told him she was no longer interested in him he felt as if she ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped all over it in her size 5 school shoes.

Brooke sighed turning back to the Potions harms essay she was completing "What do you want Draco I'm busy?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Wait you expect me to express my holiday plans to you." She snorted rolling her eyes "Draco I wouldn't tell you if I planned to fart in the next 5 minutes let alone my Christmas plans. Why anyway you seriously can not expect me to go within a 100 mile radius of your family's manor."

"I was inviting you too the ministry ball."

"The ministry Draco please that place is corrupt with people your family associates themselves with, people I want nothing to do with people like you." Brooke tilted her head smiling "Please go away now."

"The ball I take it your going?" He continued as if what she just said never struck him deeply.

"If your referring to Hogwarts Halloween costume ball then yes my costume is upstairs in my dorm and no I'm not going with you. Now please piss off"

"I-"

"I believe she said piss off Malfoy don't make me give you a detention for harassment" Hermione Grangers calm voice cut in smoothly, Brooke breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Head Girl.

"Sticking your nose in people's business when it doesn't concern you Mudblood." He spat angrily

"Hey" Brooke poked Draco hard in his chest causing him to flinch "I don't like that word in fact I detest it and whoever uses it now go away."

"This is not over Brooke." He promised

"Of course not your still breathing," With a huff Draco left the library knocking over a first year Ravenclaw "Bastard." she muttered before looking up at Hermione "Thank you."

"No problem though Ron will be upset he missed a chance to catch Malfoy." Hemione sat down in Malfoy's vacant seat and began pulling out her own homework.

"Ah stick around me you'll soon find something especially between me and Draco."

"I guess he still likes you."

"Urgh the worst 3 weeks of my life." She shrugged

"Why did you even go out with him?"

"Regardless if he is a spineless pain in the arse he still knows how to kiss and looks damn sexy in his Quidditch uniform."

"Gross" She muttered "Its Malfoy."

"I know but I'm a female I'm not immune to sexy boys."

"But you haven't had a boyfriend since and this is our last year"

"I know" Brooke shrugged "Nobody has been inviting enough plus my aunt says that I shouldn't be as free wheeling as other girls but I can't help it if I find boys in Quidditch uniform undeniably drop dead sexy."

Somebody coughed uncomfortably behind them reminding Brooke of Umbridge during her take over in your fifth year, looking over her shoulder she saw that it was Harry and Ron standing sheepishly avoiding her gaze making it obvious that they caught the end of her conversation.

"Ease dropping on people's conversations Potter." Brooke asked smirking, they sat down opposite both she and Hermione pulling out their own homework

"It's not my fault you talk loud enough for people to hear." He smirked right back

"Whatever" Rolling her eyes Brooke looked back down at the half completed essay and picked up her quill to try and finish before dinner "I could murder Slughorn for this." She muttered looking at her potions book for a quote

"You and just about every student in this castle." Ron scoffed.

"Hmm." She grumbled pulling the book closer as silence fell upon the table.

Harry who directly sat opposite Brooke stared at the title of his essay feeling nothing, no inspiration no notion of what he was going to write "Bloody hell" grumbling under his breath he sat back in his chair looking at the top of Mione's hair as she was bent over her essay, Ron was working on something furiously but he knew it wasn't the potions essay probably Quidditch strategies. Shifting his eyes he looked at Brooke, their was something achingly familiar about her he just couldn't put his finger on it. Over the past 6 years he never really spoke to her only about trivial things such as Quidditch or basically Quidditch he never had a reason to talk to her, around the years he had heard his fellow housemates or the other boys around the school talking about her they all wanted her at one point so did Ron but never Harry he had a brief thing with Cho and as very brief as it was he never looked at other girls, but now he saw what the others saw; long rich black as night hair, hair so dark the light bounced off it's gloss, deep wide grey eyes, lips that looked so inviting whenever she smiled, a body and what a body slim and curvy in all the right places and her legs her long tanned legs that she kept hidden beneath opaque stockings. Brooklyn Stronghold was quite the looker and the heart breaker of Hogwarts yet it seemed as if she was oblivious to it, she never had a boyfriend or displayed any interest in anyone or anything apart from her books.

"What" Brooke had looked up briefly to reach for her essay to find Harry's green eyes on her, studying her, taking in all her features "Potter." Clapping her hands he snapped out of whatever thoughts he had "Why are you staring shouldn't you be doing your work?"

"Oh sorry" He looked back down at his empty parchment his mind still blank on the essay yet filled with thoughts of Brooke, hearing Ron snigger beside him he elbowed him hard causing him to flinch moaning silently "Shut up"

"What I didn't do anything" He looked at Harry innocently only to earn a glare from Hermione who finally looked up from her essay

"Shut up both of you" She hissed "And start that essay I'm not helping you with this one"

Looking up from herr own essay Brooke smirked shaking her head, "You three make me laugh."

"Why"

"I don't know you just do the same way Rose and Cassie make me laugh" She shrugged "Not many people or things make me laugh feel proud"

Hermione shook her head smiling looking back down at her essay while Ron just shrugged and got back to whatever it was he was doing pulling Harry ito the conversation, looking around the library Brooke couldn't help feeling a sense of loss. This was her last year here. Hogwarts was, is a big part of her life it was the only thing the only good thing she thanked her parents for inheriting especially since she's so good at it.

"Well well what do we have here Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood oh and look the little orphan Brooke."

Pansy stood beside the table with her group of friends cackling at the joke, Ron's hands were curling into fists as he stared at her angry but Brooke just sighed tapping her Quill end on the table top, Pansy pissed her off to the highest notion and she knew it which is why she continued to taunt her about trivial things that don't bother Brooke as much as they did 3 years ago.

"Really Pansy I should think after 6 years you would have come up with something original let alone yours"

"What"

"Draco says the same things to them almost everyday and everyone knows it, you however just jumped on the band wagon trying to make a name for yourself apart from whore, go away"

Pansy stepped to Brooke so they were face to face staring each other in the eyes "Or what I'm not afraid of you"

"Good don't be afraid of me but remember I beat your _skank_ ass last year Valentines day and I'll do it again, leave my friends alone or this time I'll put you in St Mungos" Brooke smirked

"You can't talk to me like that" Pansy seethed

"Oh really and just about who is going to stop me" Brooke looked at Ron, Harry and Hermione "Are you three going to stop me?" They shook their head "Thought not...are you Pansy are you going to step into the big girls shoes and _try_ to kick my arse again?"

Pansy clenched her teeth releasing a hiss, she hated Brooke she hated everything about her; from her black hair on her head down to her toes hiding in her shoes. Sure Pansy had almost everything Brooke wanted that much everybody knows but Brooke had the one thing Pansy craved; Draco Malfoys attention. There brief relationship saw to it that Draco only called Pansy when he needed a certain monkey on his back scratched and yes they were betrothed to bring in the new generation of Death Eaters but Draco's attention was purely on Brooke Stronghold even when she told him 'go jump off the Astronomy tower' he thought it was part of their game.

"This is not over Strong" she sneered

"No shit" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes "Your dismissed be gone from my presence."

With a cry of anger Pansy spun on her heels and stormed off kicking over a chair in anger ignoring Madame Pince.

"Wow she really hates you," Ron whistled.

"So would you if I snogged your dream girl for 3 weeks straight in your face" Brooke shrugged.

"No...I'd ask to join"

"Urgh" Brook frowned at him giggling "Typical male"

"No typical Ron" Harry grinned

"So you wouldn't want to join if I...began a sexual relationship with your girlfriend" Brooke teased

"For you to do that I'd have too have a girlfriend" He smiled leaning forward resting his forearms on the table.

"You don't have a girlfriend" She smiled, her tongue darted out her mouth wetting her bottom lip.

Harry bit back a forth coming groan as he watched the seemingly innocent yet erotic move, how in Merlin's good name had he seen through Brooke all these years.

"Nope" He smiled shaking his head slowly "No girlfriend here"

"Pity" She shrugged slowly "You seem like a terrific catch one a...a girl could bring home to their mum" She began stuffing her things into her bag before standing walking around the table to Harry and bending down too his ear brushing his almost too long hair out the way "Or an aunt. Bye"

Hermione's mouth along with Ron's dropped had they just witnessed their stressed out seemingly obsessed best friend flirting with another girl that wasn't a Gryffindor; Harry openly shuddered at the feel of Brooke's lips against his ear before she walked off.

"Err what was that?" Ron asked surprised.

"What" Harry looked from Ron to Hermione seeing the same look on her face he looked back to Ron and shrugged "What."

"Did you two just flirt...did _you_ just flirt?"

"That wasn't flirting" He brushed off bending his head to hide his smile "...was it?"

"Harry" Hermione leaned forward on the table "That was flirting believe me that was heavy flirting especially on Brooke's part I mean she kissed your ear."

"No" he lifted a hand to his still tingling ear "That wasn't a kiss she just whispered that's all."

"Oh yea" Ron grinned "What did she whisper"

"Or an aunt" Hermione flushed immediately catching onto what Brooklyn said "What?"

"Harry she does not live with her parents, she lives with her aunt her mother's younger sister" Harry still looked confused.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"Harry she said your the kind of guy any girl would be lucky to take home to their mum or aunt she happens to be one of the few girls who live with their aunt. She was talking about taking you home to meet her aunt"

"But we hardly talk." He protested.

"Yea and when you do conversation seems to flow like water between you both," Hermione shrugged going back to her essay "Maybe that's saying something."

"Mate" Ron punched him softly in the shoulder packing away his things so he could get to dinner in time "You should ask her too the Halloween ball?"

"What...no I can't" Harry shook his head packing away his own things.

"Yes you can nothing is really stopping you, you don't have a date and there is _no way_ your hanging around me and Hermione all night" Ron declared strongly "I won't allow it."

"What makes you even think I'm going I have too much to think about" Harry frowned, leaving the library with Ron after saying their goodbyes to Hermione.

"Bloody hell Harry its our last year, yes I know what's going on outside the castle and I'm just as worried but its our last year our last Hogwarts ball so do both yourself and myself a huge favour and find a date."

"No"

"Yes and we're going to find one now." Grabbing the top of Harry's robes Ron dragged him off wheels already turning.

Love it or Hate it.

Read or Review or Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**GGOTHGGHP, Billie Goat, alexlee4samjeane -----Thank you for the reviews. **

**Thank everyone else for the alerts and bookmarks. **

**Quick Note: I will be changing Brooklyn's surname from Strong to Stronghold.**

++++4+++++

"What about her?"

"Nope"

"Her?"

"Na-uh"

"OK her she's fit."

"Dean she's picking her nose!"

Rolling his eyes back down to the Quidditch magazine he was currently flipping through, the Halloween dance was no more than a week away and Ron had upped his game of finding a date for Harry. For the past 3 weeks Ron had continuously picked out girls for Harry but he turned them down left right and centre sometimes his comments not to pleasing; the game had attracted the attention of their other dorm mates so every night before dinner and after dinner they found themselves posted around the entrance hall pointing out potential girlfriends. Today was Saturday and they all found themselves seated underneath a tree by the black late watching girls enjoying the rare day of sunshine trying to find dates for Harry.

"Come on Harry pick someone." Ron begged "What about her...Hufflepuff not bad to look at."

Lowering his magazine Harry looked at the girl in question, she was seated in a gang of her friends a few feet from them giggling over a magazine; she was pretty that much he would admit she had a nice smile, nice blonde hair and a reasonable body but something was missing.

"I...don't...know," He frowned "I guess she's ok but...I don't know."

"Harry," Seamus moved to sit next to him leaning against the thick stump of the tree "Who do you want to go with?"

"I don't want to go full stop."

"Well your going Hermione dragged you to Hogsmead bought a costume so your going," Ron snapped squinting in the sun, looking at the girls "Urgh gross. Harry please just pick someone."

"I can't just pick someone," He shrugged reading a interesting article about the national Quidditch team England's newest additions "I have to spend the evening with them."

"Not necessary." Neville shrugged.

"Yes necessarily he will not be interrupting mine and Mione's evening, so Potter find a damn date." Ron advised wisely.

"You find me a date since you sooo good at it." Harry drawled "The last girlfriend I had couldn't get over her last boyfriend so no, you take a stab at it."

"Harry we're not saying you have to marry the poor girl," Dean said knowingly, "Just take her to the ball spin her around the floor a couple times drink some punch or whatever then bring her back to the room of requirements for the after party myself and a few others are organising."

"What after party? Why wasn't I told of no after party?"

"Because your girlfriend is head girl and we don't want her catching wind of it." Seamus shrugged. "Oh look at those three...Harry if you can get any one of them to be your date I'll...do your Charms homework for the rest of the month."

"Really" Lowering his magazine intrigued, Harry looked to where Seamus was gazing and felt his stomach tighten.

Brooke Strong was messing around with her two friends the niece of his pain in the ass Rose Skeeter and their friend Cassie Wilson who happened to be the daughter of Reese Wilson the assistant manager to Puddlemere United. Brooke's hair was curly again and blowing behind her in the wind as she jumped on her friend's back with a war cry making them both tumble to the grass.

Ever since that evening in the library Harry found himself thinking about Brooke more and more, she hadn't spoken a word to him since but if they passed in the hall on their way to class she was send him a small wink or in class he found himself seated behind her watching the back of her head with interest.

"Naw Harry can't get them." Dean stated standing to his feet, brushing off his jeans in anticipation "There to sophisticated and smart. I however just might be able too"

"Aren't you taking Lavender to the ball?" Neville quizzed his friend.

"Yes to the official ball but not to our ball maybe I'll ask Brooke she looks like my type of female."

"How do you know she doesn't have a date?" Harry asked standing also, his magazine long forgotten.

"Because Malfoy's practically threatened every possible male from stepping close to her." He informed.

Harry grinned "Really even though he's taking Pansy?"

"Yep their 3 week thing seems to have blinded him, he honestly believes that Brooke will be his anybody who takes her will piss him off great-HEY!"

Harry took off walking confidently towards Brooke and her friends knowing his were sure to follow which they were. Stuffing his hands in the pocket of his black hoodie Harry pulled a bit of that Gryffindor braveness everyone seems to be talking about and stood in front of the 3 seated girls.

"Hey Brooke." He smiled.

She looked up at him with a curious smile "Err hey Potter is...something the matter?" They stood as Harry's friends approached "Hey Neville."

"Hey Brooklyn." He mumbled.

"Is there a reason your all standing here?" Rose asked bluntly, her arms folded and a no nonsense look on her pretty face.

"Yes there is actually...right Harry?"

Harry had been staring at Brooke her eyes to be more clear and she him both had small smiles on their faces as if they knew something the other's didn't.

"Harry," Ron elbowed him in the ribs making him flinch "Sorry but was there a reason you came over."

"Err yea," He muttered nervously, his hand reached up to his hair running it through "Umm Brooke do you...maybe...I don't know want to possibly...somehow err...be my date for the umm-"

"Oh spit it out Potter," Rose cut in irritable "We're not getting any younger."

"Shut up Rose." Cassie snapped, rolling her eyes at her friend she looked at Harry giving a smile of encouragement "Go on."

"Right" He took a deep breath sighing "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Cassie gasped dramatically clutching Brooke's upper arm in anticipation knowing her friend was going to say yes.

"Me?"

"Yea do you?"

"I thought you was going with Ginny Weasley?"

"HUH." That came from all of Harry's party including Harry.

"Who said that?" Ron asked stepping forward

"Your sister I over-heard her telling Luna your going as the Phantom of the Opera and she as Christina" Brooke frowned "Right?"

"No," Harry shook his head "I'm asking you so will you."

"If your not going with Ginny then sure." She grinned "I'd love too."

"Err great I'll umm see you later then...to hash out the details" He offered staring to walk away slowly.

"What details are there you'll obviously meet her in the entrance hall at 7." Rose stated bored.

"Rose honey" Brooke turned to her "Shut your face and Harry I'll see you around" With a wink she walked off dragging Rose behind her.

"Don't mind Rose." Cassie preached "She's a little jealous bug sometimes we haven't been asked yet."

"Really." Seamus pushed Harry out the way "You don't have a date?"

"No why do you want to take me?" She offered

"Err yea."

"Great see you." With a flash of her bright smile Cassie walked off in the direction of her arguing friends.

"Let's go sort out Ginny." Ron offered slamming his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Err yea." With one last look at Brooke Harry left with his friends unaware of Brooke watching his retreating figure with a small smile on her face.

That evening when Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room not only was she met by the warmth of the roaring fire but also the screaming match between her boyfriend and his younger sister, while many other Gryffindors Harry included just watched on in either amazement or boredom.

"What's going on now?" She asked dropping into the space beside Harry.

He looked at her with a cynical smile "Long version or the brush of it?"

"The brush Harry please."

"Well I asked Brooke to be my date for the Halloween ball and she said yes"

"That's great Harry." Hermione beamed "She's a really nice girl."

"Really nice legs too." He added earning a glare from her "Oh come on you really expected me not to notice I am a boy after all. It would be very hard not to notice her legs, her chest, her bum even especially in those black jeans she wears." He sighed dreamily "I hope she wears them tomorrow."

"Harry your a pig." She frowned disgustedly "But that's nothing new especially when you reside in you-know-where with you-know-who I heard he was a bit of a pig in his day along with your father."

"Aww Hermione I know you still love me." He teased.

"Anyway on with these two."

"Brooke thought I was going to the ball with Ginny because she over-heard Ginny say so that since I was the phantom of the Opera she would be Christina but Ginny is saying that Brooke heard wrong."

"Ah and who do you believe?"

"I don't really care to be honest I'm going with Brooke and everybody knows it by now thanks to Dean and his large mouth."

"So your game of pick and mix is over."

"Basically can you get them to stop its really annoying now."

"No I'll leave this one up to them." She settled against his shoulder watching Ginny slap Ron hard around the face before storming off her eyes blazing with anger and...disappointment that she had missed out on Harry once again.

"Geeze Ron." Dean started "I never thought she's slap you."

Ron grumbled underneath his breath rubbing his red cheek, dropping onto the arm chair by the fire.

"Ron did you honestly believe Ginny would admit whatever she did too you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"She nearly blew it for Harry and Brooke."

"Ron if you believe that you really are stupid." She said bluntly "If Brooke wanted Harry she'd go for it and vice versa. I'm sure Harry is aware of Ginny's growing feelings for him," Harry looked at her shrugged making her sigh "Look give Ginny time and she'll realise she doesn't have a chance."

"A chance in hell is more like it." Ron muttered darkly, staring into the fire.

"Yea whatever I'm going to bed" Picking up her bag Hermione disappeared up the girls dormitory.

"OK now that WW15 in the Weasley wars is over its time to get down to business." Dean pulled out a rolled up parchment from his hoodie pocket and laid it on the table "So far this is the guest list of everyone who has confirmed they will be making their way to the after-party...Harry are you bringing Brooklyn? what am I saying of course you are."

He marked down Brooke and Harry's name because he could even reply and looked towards Neville.

"Wednesday we have to meet with our supplier remember." Neville nodded "Ron your coming along."

"Why"

"Because your brothers are the suppliers, since the Hogsmead trip was packed with Auror's everywhere we couldn't pick up the drinks."

"Drinks being..." Harry inquired

"Fire Whiskey and butterbeer" He shrugged "Now I have someone brewing a cauldron of Veritaserum for the games."

"Games" Ron snorted "What is this a children's party"

"No its a very adult party with drinking, dancing-"

"And games." Ron butted in rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes games that will include the muggle classics I have never and Truth or dare hopefully someone will flash a boob or whatever," Harry snorted "What?"

"Boobs Dean, what are you 14 its breasts."

"Or tits." Ron added.

"Knockers."

"Puppies."

"Pleasure pillows."

"Ta-ta's." Neville muttered thus beginning the game that every Gryffindor boy from Seventh year right down to innocent first years.

"The twins." Harry grinned

"The girls."

"Fun bags."

"Sweater pets."

"Chesticles."

"Hooters."

"Maguppies."

"Bosoms."

"The turners."

"Racks."

"Soft ones."

The game carried on well into the night sending them into fits of laughter until Professor McGonagall came in wearing her tartan dressing gown and a scowl shifting them all off to bed.

Love it or Hate it.

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this Chapter is short but that seems to appear how I wrote it. Anywho this chapter is being posted for tomorrow as I will be extremely busy tomorrow. **

**Thank everybody for the favourite alerts and the book marks and you know who you are you added me to your favourite author list and I would just like to thank you greatly. **

**Please people don't just add or alert me give me a review to me they are like £50 and I would like some of those so please please please give me some reviews. Don't want to sound to desperate but I am I love you all and I'll give you a cookie if you review...well a cyber cookie anyway. **

**Here's the next Chapter even though its a filler of some kind. **

++++++5++++++

The next days passed like a breeze for Harry with intervals from Malfoy trying to threaten Harry out of taking Brooke since word got back to him. Boys were coming up and congratulating him on taking Brooke as girls were doing the same well some she mostly had angry stares especially from Harry's fan club led by Romilda Vane she made her dislike for Brooke so obvious people were starting to believe that there was more to Brooke and Harry's relationship.

Plans for the extravagant after party well underway underneath the Professors noses though Harry had inklings that Professor Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on in his school and just chose to concentrate on the official ball with the prefects and Hermione who was stressed beyond words.

Security at the ball was close knit, Aurors were to be posted outside the hall inside the hall and patrolling the grounds of Hogsmead and Hogwarts, members of the order were being bought in including all the Weasleys and their spouses. It seemed a party for the ages everyone was going all out for the ball especially the girls costumes and masks were a must as Dumbledore stated on more than one occasion.

Everyone was going to be there and it seemed you had to be stupid to miss it.

So when Saturday came around the excitement rose more than normal during breakfast as girls made plans and such causing headaches amongst the male population of the student body.

"I tell you mental the lot of them."

"Hear, here" Harry agreed quietly, as a habit Ron, their dorm mates and himself were posted by the entrance hall watching girls rush off to start getting ready even though the dance was a good 5 hours away.

"So my friends," Dean rubbed his hands in anticipation "Ready for tonight I trust you will not be disappointed everything is set up"

"Oh boy," Seamus shook his head grinning "This will be a night to remember especially as I'm going with Cassie Wilson."

"And Harry here is going with Ms Brooklyn Stronghold." Ron nudged him in the ribs earning a irritated glare from him.

"Neville who you going with?"

"Ah Nev here is taking Ms Lovegood since she's his girlfriend and everything."

"Really" Harry nodded at Neville smiling "Good for you mate."

"Not really...my gran wants too meet her and well we all know how Luna is" They snorted in confirmation "My gran is a no nonsense woman just ask Brooklyn they've butted heads countless times whenever she stays over."

"Wait" They all looked at him "Brookelyn Stronghold has slept over your house?"

"Yea when her aunt is away on business my gran looks after her."

"So you've seen her in her pyjamas." Dean pried.

"Yea." Neville frowned at him wondering if his friend was really that sex starved. "What of it?"

"What of it!" Dean repeated in disbelief "Did he just...what of it Neville?" He moved down to the step Neville was seated on and made him face him "Neville...what kind...of pyjamas does she wear?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." Neville stood up and ran up the stairs, Dean sighed and followed with Seamus leaving Ron and Harry.

"Dean's really starved isn't he?" Harry asked

"No he's what you call a virgin though I don't understand how that can be with Lavender in the same house?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

Both Ron and Harry sat up straight at the voice of Mrs Weasley, looking behind them they saw both Mr and Mrs Weasley with Professor Dumbledore the latter looking extremely amused.

"What did you just say?" She fussed

"Err" Ron looked for Harry to help but he avoided his gave "Umm mum...hi what are you doing here"

"We're here to discuss plans this evening but do not think I've forgotten what you said about that poor girl this is not over."

Harry did not doubt that for one minute Mrs Weasley bought her children up to respect females and hearing Ron's crass words well he bet that was a somewhat shock to the system.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." He uttered gently.

"Oh hello Harry dear." Her face visibly relaxed "Your looking healthy."

"Thanks well err," He took Ron's arm "We'll just be going now bye,"

Dragging a stony Ron behind him Harry made his way into the court yard were surprise surprise the Weasley brothers all stood laughing at the scattering first and second years who had obviously heard the stories.

"HARRY!" They cheered "RON!"

"Oh bloody hell." Ron muttered walked over "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think genius." Bill knocked Ron on the back of his head "We're here for the ball we've come to lure your precious dates away."

"No chance of Hermione doing that." Ron said matter of factly

"Yea sure whatever nobody wants the know-it-all," George brushed off "Harry my boy have I been hearing good things about you."

"Huh."

"You my dear mate are taking ms Brooklyn Stronghold how in the name of Merlin did you manage that?"

"They've been having sex for a while." Ron shrugged which earned hi a hard kick from Harry in the back of his knees "OWW!!"

"Shut up then."

"You've had sex Harry?" Charlie looked at Harry with a frown "Really your not a virgin no more?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh come mate." Charlie pressed "I'll tell you when I lost it I was 15 and it was in the broom closet and it only lasted 2 and a half minutes."

"Not much has change there bro." Fred muttered ducking from Charlie's swinging fist. "Ha-Harry are you sleeping with Brooke."

"No and before you ask I will not tell you any of my business I swear you all have significant others _him,_" He kicked Ron again just as he stood sending him into a deep curtsey "Included."

"Fucking hell Harry." Ron groaned "Take it easy we have try outs next week."

"Then I guess you won't be taking part." Harry made a move to kick him but somebody cleared their throat behind him.

"Ah speak of the she-devil." Fred and George muttered.

"Is that Brooklyn Stronghold?" He heard both Charlie and Bill mutter, Brooke was standing behind him smirking at him.

"Hello." She whispered

"Hello." He whispered back as she took his fingers pulling him away from them "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was wondering what your costume was because well I don't know?"

"Oh Phantom of the Opera I don't think I'll be the only one but my cape has a red lining and red stitching plus I'm the only one with this kind of hair." She snorted at this "I know I own a cape now?"

"Don't be so down trodden I find capes very sexy?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh some of the greatest men had capes Superman, Batman hell even wonder woman had a cape and she was sexy in her own way."

"Your a weird girl" He muttered watching her fingers link with his "Just weird do you know that."

"Yep but apparently you like that in a girl I mean there was Cho and it doesn't come any weirder than that."

"She wasn't weird." Brooke looked at him in disbelief "OK she cried a lot but that's understandable with Cedric and everything."

"Maybe so but if you was my boyfriend it would be Cedric who, your much better looking than Cedric."

**A.N Not in this life time Robert Pattinson is so....no words can describe it my Vampire obsession increased greatly after reading Twilight. Anyway on with the story.**

"I wear glasses." He blushed.

Brooke stepped closer to Harry her hands coming up to his shoulders and turned her lips to his ears breathing in his scent. He smelled like soap and some kind of cedar smell, opening her eyes she saw the Weasley boys watching like hawks with grins on their faces.

'_Boys_' She thought taking Harry's hands in her own she whispered "I happen find glasses the sexiest thing about you...makes you seem almost human."

Harry took hold of Brooke's hands at the feel of her warm breath against his ear, she was the sexiest girl he had ever come in close contact with and he believed she knew it.

"Brooke." He whispered "Please."

"Later" She promised then was walked off her breasts brushing his arm as she brushed past him.

Harry was sure his knees were about to give out but someone named Charlie picked him from from behind as the rest yelled out words of encouragement and pride in the little scene that took place and Harry for one couldn't wait for this evening.

**There you go guys just for you a perfect little chapter with a little note in regard to a certain Mr Pattinson. **

**Read, Review and Comment**

**Love it or Hate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank everyone for their reviews and to answer a question Sirius will know pretty soon.

Here's another chapter.

Brooklyn's and Harry's costumes are on my profile, the websites are safe so you can click on them.

++++6++++

"Oh Merlin I look ridiculous." Ron moaned turning every angle he can think off, he could murder Hermione for this.

"I think you look rather dashing," The mirror cooed.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, Harry looked up from tying his boots chuckling "Who the hell is this zero zero seven dude."

"Ron its not zero zero its 007 he a muggle character secret agent that I'm guessing Hermione has a thing for like most muggle girls." Harry stood straight fixing his shirt collar then the scarf that tucks into the waistcoat of the suit "And as the mirror said 'I think you look rather dashing'"

Ron's reply was not one you heard every day, he felt stupid he'd never heard of this James bond dude yet Hermione insisted that he wear the suit and the stupid flower in the lapel of his coat.

"I feel dumb"

"Well don't atleast your not a mummy" Harry offered fixing his mask on his face charming it so it stayed put.

"No that's Dean" Ron snorted

"Yea and Neville's a toad don't ask me how he pulled that one off but with Luna as his date" Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, his reflection gave him the thumbs up "Right ready to go"

"Eh take me to my doom" Ron sighed gloomily

"Your so dramatic its not necessary" Harry chuckled exiting the dorm "Come on"

Sighing heavily Ron followed behind him dragging his feet the commotion in the common room was one of excitement and anger from the first and second years who were not allowed to go.

"Oi Ginny" Ron called to his sister.

Ginny was dressed as Christina in the dress from the song 'Think of me'. the bodice hugged her upper body and the dress flowed to floor so it was just brushing it, little flowers embroided on. Her hair was curled loosely and pinned back she looked amazing.

"You look good Gin" Ron smiled

"Yea you look nice" Harry muttered, Ginny did look good but tonight he would only have eyes for Brooke and he had no idea what her costume was to be.

"Thanks. What did you want Ron?"

"Is Hermione still upstairs?"

"No she's already down in the hall...did you put stuff in her hair." She reached up touching his gelled back ginger locks "Aww Ron."

"Shut up" He blushed "Hermione made me."

"I don't think she held you down Ron" Harry grinned "We should go down I'm meant to be meeting Brooke right this second."

Out the corner of his eyes Harry saw Ginny's grin fade instantly but he ignored it, he was not up for pacifying Ginny tonight, tonight was all about Brooklyn and he was going to get a kiss of her especially if she has her legs on show.

"Alright later Gin."

"Later, bye Harry." She called as they moved through the common room.

"Bye," He waved over his shoulder staring at Lavender who was dressed as a belly dancer "Nice costume." He grinned

"Shut up" She blushed "Though I'd say your about to get the shock of your life when you see Brooklyn Stronghold."

"Huh."

"Nothing." she sang walking off with Pavarti who was dressed to the tee in a dark purple sari and all her gold bangles.

"Now I'm intrigued." Ron muttered pushing Harry "Come on."

"Alright, Alright."

Descending the staircase Harry saw students standing outside the great hall dressed in weird costumes all talking with each other waiting until they could enter the hall. Auror's were dressed in their traditional midnight blue velvet robes making dark dots in the brightly coloured group.

"Can you see Brooke?" Ron whispered.

"No" Harry shook his head "I don't even know what her costume is she never told me."

"Did you even ask?" Harry's blush answered Ron question "Dumb arse."

"Shut up I-"

Someone's gloved hands covered his eyes and the noise level in the hall decreased instantly.

"Guess who." Someone whispered.

"The girl of my dreams." he teased.

"Why thank you." The person released his eyes and he turned, his jaw dropping "Hey."

Staring at Brooklyn Harry knew why the hall fell silent she looked so amazing in her costume whatever it was.

Brooke had on a soft blue corset dress with dark blue silk ribbons criss-crossing across the front starting from the bottom of the corset until they went around her neck tying delicately. The skirt of the dress was mesh in 3 layers stopping mid thigh showing of her white stockings held up by what he guessed to be suspenders since the lace of them was just about showing and her shoes he never thought feet were attractive but Brooke's feet were in white heels that had a small heel bringing her to Harry's towering height. (If that's to hard too imagine look at my profile its all there, my inspiration.)

Her hair was very loosely curled and pinned some what with blue ribbons laced through here and there. Clutched in her hand was a hand fan that was the same material and pattern as her dress.

"Bl..li-huh" He couldn't get his words out "I umm."

"I think he means you look good." Ron grinned "I'm pretty sure everybody else agrees with me."

"Sure do," some boy called out followed by a loud slap "Oww!"

"You both look nice" she grinned her bare lips stretched into a grin "James Bond Ron very nice."

"Hermione's idea" She grinned "I hate it."

"I think you very...fetching and handsome Hermione will be hexing the girls off you tonight."

"Oh shut up" He blushed before slapping Harry on the back snapping out of his raging thoughts "I best be off to find my girl." He bowed to Brooke before leaving he whispered "Dont fuck up Potter." He whispered.

Shaking his head Harry grinned at Brooke taking her gloved hand in his then counting to 5 before she turned her hand so her fingers were linking with his.

"You look really good Brooklyn." He whispered in her ear as everyone got ready to go in as the clock struck 7:30.

"So do you but when did you start calling me by my full name I thought I was Brooke too you." She enquired ignoring the looks she got from passer bys.

"My mistake Brooke."

"Indeed Potter." She grinned.

Smirking Harry released her hand and swung his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to his side. The doors to the great hall opened there was a gasp from a few girls in the front then the crowd began spilling in and music from the Weird sisters began to play.

"Wow." Brooke grinned looking around the great hall, it looked great there was floating pumpkins, bats fluttering around, ceiling webs floating candles and about 10 round tables stationed at the back of the table "I guess they out did themselves...for a change."

Someone snorted behind them, looking over their shoulder Harry groaned he instantly could tell who it was from the height, the build of the body and the hair.

"Oh Merlin what are you doing here?" He questioned frowning darkly.

"Why Harry its a ball." The person grinned gleefully his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, looking from Harry to Brooke a red eyebrow rose swiftly in approval. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

Rolling his eyes in disgust Harry watched as Charlie pressed a kiss against her knuckles winking at her.

"Charlie Weasley."

"Oh I know who you are." Brooke smiled taking her hand back "Older brother of Fred, George Ginny and Ron."

"Ah I see you've been talking to my siblings." He smiled.

"No everybody knows the Weasley's that's all."

"Oh," He was obviously disappointed "Your name?"

"Brooke Stronghold."

"Oh yea the girl from earlier." She nodded "Well I must say your look extremely..."

"Gorgeous" Harry offered gently tugging Brooke into his side "Me and Gorgeous are off now...try to stay out of our way."

As Harry led Brook away he could hear Charlie's laughter ringing in his ears' grumbling under his breath Harry let his hand slip from her waist into her hands.

"I take it you two have problems with each other." Brooke asked passing Harry a bottle of butterbeer and taking one herself.

"No he just thinks he's my unofficial big brother." Harry frowned "I don't have any siblings."

"Neither do I but it would be nice to have some form of siblings like you do with the Weasleys."

"Eh," He shrugged swallowing a swig of his drink "Can I ask what your costume is."

"Its not a costume per say," she shrugged "Everything I have on I made apart from the corset."

"Really."

"Yea this corset came from France my aunt bought it back for me I have a whole set."

Hearing this Harry's mouth parted causing some of the drink to spill down his chin.

"Crap...thanks," Brooklyn handed him a napkin "You have...a whole set of those...things?"

"Yea why."

"No reason there just...revealing that's all."

"Well I'll let you in on a secret Mr Potter" She beckoned him closer, "I happen to like revealing clothes."

"Oi oi break it up there are kids present."

Harry sighed once again displeased, the Weasley children seemed to be popping up all over the place.

"What do you want you lazy arse-" Turning saw not only was it Charlie once again who interrupted him but the rest of the Weasley clan including Fleur "Alright everyone Mrs Weasley...Mr Weasley?"

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs Weasley beamed "I love your costume,"

"Err thanks." He muttered running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had to break, even though the hall was filled with chatter and music; silence fell amongst the group.

"So who's your friend." Mr Weasley asked, openly looking at Brooke's legs a peculiar look on his face one Harry had not seen before ever.

"Brookelyn Stronghold sir." Brooke introduced holding out her hand for a shake.

"Ah your mother wouldn't happen to be Amelia Stronghold would she?"

"Yes she was."

"Oh dear." Mrs Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she took Brooke's hand pulling her into a hug "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Eh-heh," Brooke cringed from the bone crushing hug "Right."

"Mum let her go." Bill poked her in the back.

"Sorry dear," She covered her mouth "Its just a terrible loss I knew your mother."

"Well at least one of us did eh." Brooke teased, Mrs Weasley's face fell failing to catch the joke "Umm...hey professor Lupin."

Remus who happened to be walking by with Tonks froze and turned to Brooklyn, upon seeing her his face broke out into a handsome grin and he walked over.

"Well if it isn't my favourite student" Brooke grinned

"Well what can I say gorgeous." Everyone looked at her confused "We had a thing back in third year when Sirius Black was on the loose." Brooklyn looked back towards Remus who along with everyone else shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Sirius Black "Are you a chaperone too?"

"That I would be, how is your aunt doing?"

"I wouldn't know sir she's been in America doing some work for the Ministry I stayed at the LongBottoms during the summer," She explained smiling at him "Your not in costume."

"Students must be in costume I however am not here for fun...Harry I have a friend who wishes to meet you later."

They both seemed to share a silent look that Brooke saw sparkling her curiosity.

"Sure Professor, me and Brooke are going to dance." He said hastily leading her onto the dance floor.

"Hey how do you know I want to dance," Brooke protested, Harry froze.

"Oh sorry I just-"

"Forget it...do you want to go bob for apples I want too."

"Won't your hair get wet or something?" He asked confused.

"So it's just hair come on," Her hand slipped into his and she smiled at him "You can hold my hair back since your so worried about it."

"Ooh promise?" He asked sarcastically allowing her to pull him to the the bobbing for apples scene where Professor McGonagall stood watch.

"Ms Stronghold." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, she obviously did not approve of Brooke's costume "Interesting costume."

"Thank you professor can I have a go?" She nodded at the barrel filled with red apples floating in a barrel of water.

"The most someone has pulled out so far is 5 try to see if you can beat that in 3 minutes."

"OK Harry can you hold this." He took her fan and stepped back watching her gather her hair at the nape of her neck "Ready Professor."

"OK when your ready."

Taking a deep breath Harry watched Brooke lower her head into the water reappearing half a minute later with her teeth sunken into a red apple which she dropped onto the platter beside her and went back in.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall moved to stand beside Harry "You are here with Ms Stronghold."

"Yea...but just as friends."

"I did not doubt that however I must let you know that Brooklyn is my charge."

"Charge," He repeated confused "Like guardian of something."

"Like Snuffles is too you," Recognition dawned on his face "You understand."

"Crystal...why didn't she tell me."

"Because she does not know and will not know, at her birth she was giving two Godmother's."

"OK, so she will never know?"

"Not ever just not until the time is right and for that to happen you my dear have to open your eyes to what stands in front of you."

Harry glanced up at his head of House to see her peering down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you care to make that clearer?" He asked

"No just open your eyes Potter I take it those glasses are not there for fashion," With a twitch of her lips McGonagall went to have a word with Brooke who was drying her face with a towel she conjured. With a stuff nod McGonagall dismissed a grinning Brooke.

"Having fun." She grinned taking her fan from him.

"No but I heard the real party begins after."

"Ah Dean Thomas famous Halloween after bash." She shook her head "Do you know he had some Ravenclaw brewing-"

"Veritaserum" Harry cut in grinning "I know and personally I happen to can't wait for tonight."

"Urgh why are boys such pigs." Brooke started to walk away but Harry quickly reached out slipping a arm around her waist and followed closely behind her.

"I don't know why boys are pigs but I'm a man." He murmured resting his chin on her shoulder

"I beg to differ," She snorted.

"Do you want proof lets find dark corner and-"

"Harry Potter do not even go there." Brooke turned in his arm to rest her arms on his shoulder "Your getting mighty brave in the outspoken department. What happened to the awkward soft spoken boy-who-lived."

"Its my last year I figured I might as well have some fun right." He shrugged "Nobody knows what's in store for us outside these castle walls."

"I know the whole war thing is why I hardly see my aunt she's with this organisation and they've put her on assignment in America to recruit members. I'm joining as soon as I leave Hogwarts."

"Reall,y" She nodded "Do you happen to know what the organisation is called?" He asked his curiosity sparked she couldn't possibly be talking about the Order of the Phoenix he knew all the members.

"Yea and no I'm not going to tell you but Dumbledore is the head of-"

"Your talking about the Order of the Phonix." He hissed in her ear.

Her eyes widened then narrowed suspiciously "How do you know about that." She whispered hugging him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"Because its Headquarters is in my house well my Godfather's house I live there now, your aunt is a member of the Order. What's her name?"

"Annabeth Stronghold"

"I haven't met her...did she tell you she was a member."

"No Dumbledore did he called me into his office on our first night back and explained everything before asking me if I wanted to join which I do."

"Good." He held her tighter unaware they were gently swaying to the rock music pumping around the hall "The Order is a good place."

"I know especially if Dumbledore is head of it plus he's a bit of a nutter so seeing him outside Hogwarts would be amusing in its own way."

"Actually," Harry felt her fingers begin to play with the hair on the back of his hair and smiled, he loved having Brooklyn in his arms she fit perfectly "He's not much different...to me anyway."

"Geeze Potter," She pulled away so she was looking at his face "Just ruin my fun don't you."

"Err," He stuck out his tongue childishly and she smirked.

"I'd stick that tongue back in your mouth if I was you Potter or you wont get it back."

"Oh is that a promise" He whispered looking into her eyes finally making sense of Hermione's words _he_ was actually flirting with Brooklyn like it was second nature to him.

"Oh that depends," She sighed coyly.

"On what?"

"On how the night ends up."

Smiling Harry held her tighter against him and continued swaying with Brooklyn unaware of the two men both in black cloaks one was wearing a mask with his hood drawn up over his face.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"No Mooney its my duty?"

"As..." Remus trailed off hinting for his long time friend to continue.

"As his Godfather...and her father."

He nodded "And when are you exactly going to do this duty, Annabeth will be back from her assignment in a matter of weeks and Brooklyn will be with her."

"I know I know." Sighing heavily Sirius Black pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't know Harry was that close to Brooklyn Stronghold he'd never mentioned her then again when they were babies they were inseparable.

"They look good together though," Remus commented "Though I've never heard him speak of her not once, have you."

"Yea," Sirius smirked resting his head back against the wall "_Bwooke go sweepy now,_" He said in a childish voice finishing with a chuckle "How do you suppose he'll react?"

"Do you remember when you and James were messing around with Lily's wedding dress and burned it by accident then hid it and never mentioned it. Then Lily on her wedding day finds her dress with a big burn in her dress?" Sirius nodded "Like that."

"Ah sucks big time."

"And then some...oh look Young Malfoy is not to happy." Remus nodded to the only blonde haired boy dressed in green robes with a matching mask, Draco had a scowl on his face as he stared at Brooklyn and Harry dancing.

"Neither does Ginny Weasley." Ginny was standing with her friends all watching with amusing smiles on their faces except Ginny jealously was clearly written across her face.

"That's not something I wish to acknowledge." Remus sighed "Believe me Harry knows of her feelings for him."

"Yet he's here with my daughter." Sirius smiled "James is strong in that one."

Remus began to laugh punching Sirius in his arm "Shut up just shut up and keep watching the. children.

"Fine" Grudgingly folding his arms across his chest Sirius tried to watch the other children but found his eyes drawn to Harry and Brooklyn, she looked exactly like her mother.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, review and comment please, with a big juicy cherry on top.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you**** soccerchic-fanficfanatic13 and alexlee4samjeane my faithful reviewers. Also thank everyone else for the the alerts and favourite alerts. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

++++++7++++++++

"I can't go to this party Ron its completely against my title of being Head girl." Hermione protested.

The ball had been over for more than 20 minutes and slowly but surely the seventh years began disappearing towards the much anticipated after party. Harry along with Brooklyn and Ron had waited for Hermione as she finished her head girls duties along with the teachers waiting for the last student to head off to bed.

"Hermione live for once please," Ron sighed tugging her along "Believe me nobody is allowed to breathe a word of this."

"Yea your title is far from being renounced." Harry grinned, he was missing his mask as he pulled it off sometime during the jumping he and Brooklyn had done to the music and his cape was now resting comfortably around Brooklyn's shoulders as she began to shiver during their wait for Hermione.

"Live a little Mione come on," sighed Ron "Please."

"I don't exactly have a choice do I." She pouted noticing they had reached the room of requirements there was not a sound.

"No not really." Brooklyn grinned, before pacing 3 times thinking about Dean and not only did the door appear but so did the music "Come on I dare you."

Holding open the door for Hermione Brooklyn grinned in a teasing manner "Use some of that Gryffindor Pride everyone talks about and get your arse in there."

"Fine." Sticking her nose in the air Hermione strode into the room with Ron and Harry behind her.

"Come on." Harry pulled Brooklyn in by her hands.

Every Seventh year was present including Slytherins they were standing in a dark corner brooding, there was a bunch of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls dancing in the middle of the room while everyone looked on and the Ravenclaws seemed to standing far off by the snack table that held one large platter of pumpkin pasties, pork pies and cheese sandwiches. Also there was a separate table with icicles hanging from it holding bottles of butter beer.

"Well I am impressed." Brooklyn grinned slightly squeezing Harry's hand "Aren't you."

"No because Dean can do amazing things when he puts his mind to it...like my homework for instance."

Brooklyn frowned at his as Hermione and Ron disapeared in the crowd. "Why would Dean be doing your homework do you need help or something because I can-"

"No," He shook his head "He just wagered me that I wouldn't have the courage to ask you out and obviously I did so he has to do my homework."

"I was a bet?"

"No-well yea your a bit intimidating."

"How," She looked offended "I'll have you know I'm a very nice person a lot of people say so."

"Yea and your also the sexiest girl to walk these halls so far." He tugged her close wrapping a arm around his waist "Look I had fun tonight and I'm sure its only going to get better I'm glad I used some of that Gryffindor Pride you was talking about earlier and asked you now lets go have fun."

With a roll of her eyes Brooklyn turned in his arm and led him over to the table where her friends happen to be.

Standing in the corner Draco felt his body shake with anger, Potter and Brooklyn had been inseparable all night refusing to leave each others side. Loads of people had asked them to dance and they always turned them away Harry's arm seemed to be permanently attached to her waist her slim waist that was emphasised by the dress.

When they was going out together Brooklyn refused to have Draco hold her in public or anything unless it was a quick snog she fed him the lie of having a problem with PDA but seeing Harry touching Brooklyn whenever he had the chance too which Brooklyn did not seem to mind one bit pissed him right off.

With a snarl Draco downed the rest of his butterbeer and leaned off the wall walking over to Dean Thomas who was dancing with his date and as of 2 hours ago girlfriend Lavender Brown his hands undoubtedly running over her body.

"Oi Thomas." He punched Dean in the back causing him to stumble.

"Shit Malfoy," Dean spat angrily "What!"

"What happened to these games you were talking about."

"You really want to play now." Dean raised an eyebrow is disbelief.

"Is that not why were here."

Dean muttered a four letter word that happened to rhyme with 'suck' and pulled Lavender close so he could whisper in her ear then turned to Malfoy with a nod.

"Let the games begin." He grinned and walked off with Lavender.

Everybody was seated on a large red rug on the floor seated in a circle going in the order of boy-girl-boy-girl. In the centre of the circle was 4 items on a extremely low black coffee-table, the 4 items being a empty green bottle, a bowl with bits of parchment folded in, a bottle of never ending fire whiskey and a small shot glass placed in front of each student.

"OK" Dean grinned waving his wand so the music died down to a low hum "The items we have on the table are as followed."

"We know what the damn things are Thomas." Pansy snapped finging a lock of her hair

"Piss of Pansy" With a grunt he carried on "The bowl has everybody here that is present name, the bottle is for a favourite classic of mine Spin the bottle" Lavender squealed in excitement earning a glare from her boyfriend "Anyway and the firewhiskey is for the game were about to embark on so Seamus if you please."

"OK" Seamus cleared his throat "Now the game is called I have never" A Slytherin who had obviously heard of the game choaked on the butterbeer he was currently swigging from his bottle "The rules of I have never are as followed. We will go around the table starting from me and I will say something I have never done but if somebody around this table as done it they must take take a shot of fire whiskey that is currently beginning to fill in your shot glasses and will continue to fill if your shots been taken. Also there is no limit to how many shots you have."

"Now." Dean took a deep breath and nodded to Seamus "begin."

"I have never..." Seamus started "Cheated on a important exam."

Almost everyone around the table apart from Ravenclaws, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger knocked back a shot, there was gasps of surprise as the fire whiskey burned their throat.

"Great start Cassie your next." Seamus grinned.

"OK" She looked to Brooklyn who had her head rested on Harry's shoulder "I have never...kissed a girl."

Every boy around the table knocked back a shot and surprisingly so did Brooklyn making everybody turn to her.

"Eww you've kissed a girl," Pansy sneered "Your gay,"

"No I'm as straight as they get I just like to have fun and I was drunk off my ass at my 13th birthday party. Next."

"I have never Kissed Draco Malfoy."

Pansy, Brooklyn, Lavender, Pavarti, Cassie, Rose and a few more Slytherin girls all knocked back shots shuddering at the kick in the drink.

"I have never...had sexual thoughts about Professor Snape."

Everybody's face had grins as they looked at each other and suprise suprise Pansy and a couple Slytherins which included Daphne Greengrass knocked back shots.

"Gross" Lavender muttered before sitting up "I have never kissed my best friends boyfriend."

A few girls knocked back shots easing the tension in the room and the game began to pick up.

"I have never had sex in the prefects bathroom"

Almost everybody knocked shots laughing at the outraged looks upon Hermione's face.

"Come on Mione," Ron wheezed pushing her glass closer "Knock it back you very well can't lie."

"Ron I-"

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!!!"

With a roll of her eyes Hermione knocked back the drink cringing at the taste.

"I have never sucked my boyfriends toe."

Nobody drank anything just coughed

Rose skeeter sat up grinning, catching Brooklyn's eye she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "I have never...had a guy give me oral sex."

Everybody watched as Brooklyn shooting dagger with her eyes towards her now ex best friend knocked back the shot, gripping Harry's arm.

"Wait" Lavender leaned forward on the table "Really how was it?"

"Fucking awesome." She wheezed sending the girls into a giggling fits.

"OK." Dean cut in "Next please."

"I have never saw my parents having sex." Only a small handful knocked back some shuddering not only from the taste but from the memories.

"My turn," Ron grinned happily "I have never not wanted to kick Malfoy's arse."

Everybody including the girls except the Slytherins knocked back shots Draco scowled heavily.

"My turn" He spat

"No its mine." Hermione said

"Oh please Granger like you have anything of important." With a huff she sat back glaring at him "OK now I have never been poor"

"Oh Draco you twat," Brooklyn sighed "That's a low blow even for you but here's one I have never gotten down on my knees and begged for a girl to take me back." Everybody stared at Draco suprised "Drink Malfoy because that's what you did right you got down on your knees and begged no pleaded with me to take you back."

"You begged." Pavarti snorted "That's not very Malfoy like is it."

"I know imagine what daddy would say." Somebody teased.

"Brooklyn can I have a word?" he asked.

"You can have two fuck you."

"OOOH" Ron said loudly "Brooklyn you swore."

"Ron I can curse like a sailor believe me I have the vocabulary."

"Can we get back to the game please." Dean sighed.

"Fine" Daphne Greengrass sat up "I have never given a boy oral"

"LIAR!" Brooklyn coughed into her hand making everyone laugh, Daphne glared at her "Oh I'm sorry Daph did you hear that?"

"You know I did." Brooklyn grinned shrugging and Daphne turned to Pansy "Have you taken your shot yet because you sucked Draco last year Christmas remember."

"No I didn't." Pansy denied.

"LIAR" This time not only did Brooklyn do it again but so did Harry, Ron, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy

"Drakie!!" She shrieked

"Oh don't start her off." Hermione sighed "She's so annoying."

"Oh I'm annoying well at least I'm not a mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes but it was Brooklyn who spoke "What did I say Parkinsmut next time you got to big for your shoes I'll beat your arse again."

Pansy glared at Brooklyn silent everybody watched the two of them , Pansy sitting rigidly and Brooklyn resting against Harry's shoulder absently playing with his ear lobe.

"You know Brooklyn you certainly do surprise me I mean if my mum committed suicide because she couldn't stand the thought of having a ugly baby I'd just die."

The air immediately turned tense taking in Pansy's vile words, they all knew Brooklyn's parents had died but nobody knew her mum had committed suicide those were the details she kept to herself.

"You know what Pansy," Brooklyn began, a cynical smile playing across her lips "I wouldn't sit there so smug if I were you my aunt told me about your family. Your dad Charles Parkinson such a pureblood fanatic so much so that he can't keep his dick out of male muggle hookers mouths." Someone snorted in disgust but Brooklyn ignored it "Your mother Camilla Parkinson such a lovely woman so sweet and kind and certainly free-wheeling she's done your soon-to-be father in law, your best friends father and surprise surprise your fiancé. Then there's you your so jealous that Draco actually wanted to be with me and forced to propose to your dog looking self that you chose to bring up my dead mother and yes she committed suicide. That hurts in itself but what's going to hurt even more is on your wedding night when your in your bed making love to Draco and he calls out my name that's going to cut you so deep you wouldn't know what to do with yourself but to commit suicide and as you sit there contemplating about how many potions it will take you'll rememer these words and think 'damn Brooklyn was right'."

Nobody said a word, they all sat there stunned but Pansy being Pansy let out a cry of anger and drew her wand from her tight bodice.

"YOU BITCH!!" She screamed "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"

Everyone began moving Rose, Hermione and Cassie pulled out their wands but Brooklyn just sat there smirking Pansy wasn't going to do anything Brooklyn intimidated her and they both knew it.

"Really Pansy" Brooklyn stood to her feet sighing picking up Harry's cape too "You wouldn't curse me...you just don't have the balls and Dean as lovely as this is I feel sick."

Turning on her heels Brooklyn walked towards the door knowing Harry was going to follow her and surprise surprise he ran after her just as the doors to the room of requirements slammed shut behind her.

"Brooklyn wait!"

"I'm not really in the mood for talking Harry." Stopping at the top of the fourth floor staircase Brooklyn turned to Harry "You can take your cape I'll just-"

"Shut up" He cut in, her eyes widened in surprise but Harry ignored her taking his cape from her hands he opened it swinging it around her shoulders then held the cape and tugged her closer "Why did you say that to Pansy."

"Because I can and because I hate her Harry, I know my mum took her own life but I didn't want the whole school knowing, there are certain things I'd like to keep to myself." She whispered her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Hey." Harry wrapped his arms around her back hugging her "Pansy's a bitch that's all she has going for her she's not smart and she sure as hell isn't attractive. Your better than Pansy I mean your not in Ravenclaw for nothing and your bloody gorgeous."

Brooklyn chuckled to herself as he released her from his hug and rubbed her arms with a soft smile on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry murmured.

"What."

"Can I kiss you now?"

Brooklyn looked up into Harry's eyes surprised, she didn't expect him to ask that so bluntly but then again he had been saying and hinting to a lot of dirty things during the course of the evening.

"Umm...err I-"

"Come on," He rose an eyebrow "Don't tell me Brooklyn Stronghold is shy"

"Shut up."

Brooklyn's breathed hitched when she felt Harry's fingers rise to her cheeks. Harry's eyes dropped to her parted lips and everything seemed to fade to black. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this tonight" He whispered tilting his head slightly.

Then slowly but surely Harry pressed his lips against Brooklyns. Time seemed to freeze around them as both relished in the feel of each other's lips against there own.

With a sigh Brooklyn rose onto her tip toes her arms closing around his neck turning the innocent kiss onto a heated one that Harry had no objections to. His hands slid from her face into her hair burying his fingers in her dark locks. The kiss seemed endless neither Harry nor Brooklyn wanted to pull away but the burn from her lungs dying for air causing Brooklyn to pull away with a gasp.

Harry opened his eyes to see Brooklyn's hazy ones looking into his and smiled. "Wow."

"Uh-huh." She stepped away taking sharp breaths until the stinging dyed down "Having Asthma sucks major."

"You have asthma?" His eyebrows rose swiftly.

"Uh-huh it doesn't normally bother me unless I'm well kissing somebody and running out of air."

He stepped closer running a hand through her hair "So are you OK now."

"I'm fine Harry." She smiled at him "Want to walk me to my common room?"

"Sure" Sliding his arm around her waist Harry and Brooklyn began the short walk to the Ravenclaw common room, surprisingly they never met anybody on the way both assuming that the remainder of the seventh years were still in the room of Requirements and the rest of the students tucked away in their beds.

Outside the common room Harry kissed Brooklyn again requesting that she meet him for breakfast in the morning then left grinning like he won the muggle lottery his aunt and uncle had obsessed over.

**There you go they finally kissed I'm pretty sure there will be more kissing in future episodes. So review please, I'm thankful for my reviewers but I would like some more. **

**Just so you all know I will NOT be watching Harry Potter 6 due to the fact that when it was suppose to come out it didn't so I'm not going to watch it...I have things to do. **


	8. Chapter 8

boubou26 soccerchic-fanficfanatic13 BellaEdwardAlways and anyone else I missed out on (sorry by the way). Thank you guys SOOOOO much for the reviews and comments and to answer B.E.A I wrote this story ages ago but thank you for your professional input.

Your reviews make me smile, I'm always fishing for more I know selfish right but I just like talking to people.

This chapter I don't really have any thoughts on it I'm in the middle of reading a Twilight fic and that's consuming and in the middle of preparing for a carnival at my school.

Love you guys loads also thanks for the alerts.

Hugs and Kisses.

++++8++++

The next morning Brooklyn woke to someone shaking her roughly from her bed, instantly she knew it was Rose as Cassie was the gentle one out of the three of them.

"Brooke...Brooklyn get your arse up it's time to get up!"

Annoyed Brooklyn grumbled "Rose if you don't piss off I'll throw you off the highest tower."

Rose sighing hard huffed and raised her hand bringing it down hard on Brooklyn behind.

"Get up Brooklyn don't make me have to hit you again!"

Brooklyn threw her blankets off revealing her over sized black t-shirt that had ridden up showing her white short shorts and glared at her friend.

"Nobody said I have to get up anyway, its a Sunday for crying out loud!"

"Yes and we have to start revising our exams are so close get up." Rose ordered.

With a roll of her eyes Brooklyn crawled from her bed brushing back her messy hair from her face to stare at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that," Rose started, her hands placed on her hips "You know how important our exams are and I'm sure you don't want to miss breakfast."

With a roll of her eyes Brooklyn grabbed her large blue towel from her trunk and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Honestly Rose you need to keep your anger in check" Cassie sighed happily, her evening with Seamus had gone off without a hitch apart from Brooklyn and Pansy she felt as if she was walking on cloud nine.

"Oh shut up" Rose pushed her smart, and sophisticated glasses -that's what her aunt called them when she presented them to her- up her nose and went about making Brooklyn's bed. "Why are you so preppy anyway?"

"Well I know its a bit fast but Seamus asked me to be his girlfriend and...I said yes." Cassie gushed happily.

Rose's black eyes widened "Cassandra Marie Wilson you hardly know the boy how can you even think about going out with him?" She demanded, instantly reminding Cassandra of her mum.

"He's really funny and sweet...plus he'll get my mum off my back about finding a boy to settle down with. I'm only 17."

"Cassie he's a Gryffindor." Rose sighed "You can do so much better and you know this. I'm not happy about Brooklyn's constant and unnecessary flirting with Harry Potter but there not going out."

"Yet" Brooklyn breezed into the room wrapped in her towel, her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top her head "We kissed last night."

"What!!" Rose screeched

"Really," Cassie's blue eyes shone in excitement "How was it?"

"Brilliant and by the way Rose I don't appreciate you bringing up my wild summer." Brooklyn said bending down infront of her trunk looking for underwear.

"Oh you mean your French lover who had a taste for...well you." Rose scoffed.

"Exactly." Brooklyn grinned pulling on her underwear underneath her towel then slipped on her bra over her towel before letting it drop.

"Why are you embarrassed you came back for our forth year going on about your french lover with an appetite for your lady bug" Brooklyn snorted at Rose's words pulling on her favourite black denim skirt that annoyed her aunt Annabeth greatly as its length was a few centimetres shorts than her other skirts.

"I'm not embarrassed but you never had to make everyone know that I've been given oral sex I mean the entire seventh year group knows I've had something between my legs" Brooklyn slipped into her knee length black leggings underneath her skirt.

"The entire seventh year group can't judge you they still think your innocent that your the only Seventh year Ravenclaw Virgin." Rose pointed out.

"Hmm," Brooklyn shook out her hair running her fingers through its tangles "Ready."

"Yea I'm starving." Cassie groaned leading the way out "I never ate anything last night."

Rose frowned "I believe that's _your_ fault nobody told you to spend the night sticking your tongue down Seamus's throat."

"Actually I did." Brooklyn admitted with a meek smile "I told her to have some fun for once and keep her distance from your bitter self."

"I'm not bitter." Rose protested.

"Then why are you always snapping at people, you snapped at poor Harry when he asked Brooklyn to the ball." Cassie pointed out swinging her arms.

"He just annoys me," She frowned "You know my aunt says that I should stick by him and such so she can print her articles about him."

"Well sorry to say this Rose but your aunt pisses me off royally" Brooklyn confessed with a easy shug "She hears one little thing and runs off if she was in front of me I would punch her in the nose."

"Punch who in the nose?" Somebody asked tugging on the back of Brooklyn hood halting her steps.

"Punch you in the nose Potter." Rose scowled.

Harry frowned at her releasing Brooklyn's hood "Can I ask what your problem with me is, if anybody should have a problem between us it should be me with you."

"Why would you have a problem with me." With her arms folded Rose stood straight "There's nothing wrong with me."

Ron scoffed "Your a bloody Skeeter your related to that twat Rita Skeeter who loves making Harry's life miserable."

"Don't call my aunt a twat and she wouldn't make his life miserable if he wasn't such a miserable sod."

"He wouldn't be such a miserable sod if your aunt just pissed off." Ron seethed.

"Ouch Ron." Harry frowned "I didn't know I was such a miserable sod and here I was thinking that I'd brightened up this year."

"You have Harry." Cassie earnestly "Don't mind Rose none of you just ignore her."

"Already done." Harry shrugged grinning as he tugged Brooklyn's sleeve so she followed him into the hall "Your friends are nuts." He pointed out.

"Who you telling." She muttered trying to tug her arm free but he tightened his grip "Let go please."

"Have breakfast with me...you promised."

She frowned "Did I?"

"Not with words but I do believe your lips agreed." He saw her eyes narrow and grinned "Come on."

The hall was mostly empty as most students had disappeared back upstairs to sleep some more, there was only a handful scattered sitting at their respectable tables.

"You sit here." He forced her into a seat on the empty Gryffindor table then sat beside her "I'll sit here and everyone else can sit wherever they please." Harry grinned at her pleased with himself.

"This won't be a regular thing Harry." she smiled "I have to eat with my house mates."

"No you don't." He lifted his hand to her chin and turned her face to his "By the way you look really sexy today."

"I'm in my lazy clothes."

"If this is lazy then I'd hate to see you dressed up...like last night for instance" He let go of her face and began helping himself to breakfast as both his and her friends eventually entered the hall and sat down around them.

"Can I ask why we're sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Rose asked with distaste.

"I don't know why your sitting here but I only invited Brooklyn." Harry said pointedly "And Cassandra can stay she doesn't piss me off like you do."

"Whatever."

"Rose just sit down and eat your damn apple." Cassie snapped tossing her an apple before helping herself to oatmeal "Always starting with people."

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do, you bought up my amazing summer." Brooklyn pointed her fork at her "I call that starting."

"So that really happened then," Hermione sat up straight in her seat "I mean your friend-"

"He's not my friend." Brooklyn shook her head quickly "He was just a...admirer."

"You let an admirer do that" Ron shuddered "I'd hate to see what you'd let Harry do and he's a bit more than a admirer."

Harry flicked a piece of scrambled egg towards Ron, it landed in his bowl of soggy cereal.

"Eww" Ron's lips turned up in disgust "I can't eat that Harry its got your germs on it now here Brooklyn you eat it since you swapped spit last night."

Rose coughed back up her orange juice into her glass and turned to glare at Brooklyn who was staring determinedly at her scrambled eggs on toast.

"You...two kissed!! Last night even!! I thought you were joking you actually kissed...Potter!!!" She exclaimed outraged.

Cassie squealed "You both look so good together."

"No!" They both answered eyeing each other briefly then turning away "No we're not!"

"Well good." Rose clucked "You don't need to be going out with the likes of him Brooklyn."

Harry rose in his seat, ready to lay into Rose but Brooklyn placed her hands over his shaking her head. "Harry just leave it she's not worth it just ignore her believe me she'll move onto something else soon enough."

"Don't be so sure," Rose sneered hearing Brooklyn's words "I'll always have something to say when it comes to the attention seeking prat you've developed a crush on."

"Rose just shut up" Cassie exclaimed slamming her hands on the table "Just shut the hell up, your jealous we get it I have Seamus, she has Harry and you have nobody but your stupid notebook. Nobody cares I don't care I've stopped caring for a long time I don't know why we still hang out with your bitter arse but I've had enough I'm officially through with you."

Cassie picked up a bran muffin from the basket then stalked out the hall, everybody remained silent but continued to stare at Rose.

"I think you should leave, it would be best." Ron advised with a whispered.

"I don't have to do anything." Rose hissed, her black eyes were swimming with tears and they all saw.

"Rose save yourself the embarrassment and leave." Brooklyn sighed "Please I'll see you later."

"Don't bother just stay with your precious _Potter_ I don't need your friendship." Brooklyn flinched slightly at Rose harsh words closing her eyes "But just remember when he finally opens his eyes and sees your sluttish ways do not come crying back for me."

Rose stood to her feet and stormed from the table her blonde curls bouncing with her furious stomps.

"Don't worry about her Brooklyn" Hermione whispered reaching over to rub her hand "I'm sure once she's calm down she'll-"

"Stay the hell away from me" Brooklyn suddenly cut in rising to her feet.

"Brooklyn," Harry started "You honestly can't believe Rose can you."

"No I can't but she is right when you find out how I really am you'll loose interest fast...look I have to go."

Brooklyn pulled her hand away from Hermione's and left the table pulling her hood over her head just before she exited the hall.

"Harry go after her." Hermione hissed.

"No I say leave her. Storming off like that...girls are fickle." Ron objected.

"No Harry if you really like her go after her or if your just trying to piss of Malfoy stay here but she is hurt Harry, Rose was meant to be her friend." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"I know Hermione I know." standing up Harry left the hall and made his way to the one place a Ravenclaw would seek solace; the library.

When he entered he saw the librarian Madame Pince peer at him over the top of the book she was reading her eyes narrowed before rising the book higher. Walking further into the quiet library he found Brooklyn browsing the shelf, her hood was still drawn.

"Brooklyn." He stood close behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder feeling her freeze.

"How did you know where I'd be?"

"Your a Ravenclaw where else would you be." He stated obviously.

"Touche," She shrugged off his hand and walked on looking at the titles she had passed "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to know-"

"What Rose meant when she said my smutty ways right?" She shook her head lowering her hood "I'm not innocent Harry?"

"I didn't expect you to be especially in a place like-"

"No you don't understand" she looked him right in the eyes "I'm not innocent I've...done things that I wish I hadn't."

Realisation dawned on Harry's face. Brooklyn stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt drawing Harry's gaze to the silver charm bracelet hanging from it.

"You mean you..." He trailed off his eyes speaking a thousand words a minute.

"Yea and I'm not proud of it." she whispered "I was going through some things I'd just found out that my mum killed herself and my dad...well my dad nobody ever wishes to talk about him like he never existed, my aunt was engaged to be married but when she took over my care her fiancé jilted her and she threw herself into her work to fill the void I thought I was filling."

"How-how old were yo?u"

"13. I met this boy well he's a man now his name is Jase he's a muggle, he lived next door to us with his sister. Every morning he used to clean his motorbike in nothing but shorts showing his chest and I guess I developed a crush. Every time I went to take out the trash or bring in the milk I would always make sure I was in my most revealing clothes hoping he would notice me and eventually he did. He took me for a ride of his motorbike around the town he just showed me attention and affection which I was seeking. One day well night my aunt was late home I found myself in her room pulling on her tightest dress it was blood red with little blacks hearts all over and I put on her heels and put on her make-up I looked like a prostitute." She chuckled lightly at the memory "Anyway Jase said we'd go riding again and we did he took me to the highest hill behind the village and we did it we had sex. It was the best feeling in the world all 5 minutes of it but after I felt disgusting and used I felt like scum. When I got home I had a bath that was so hot it turned my skin red and I scrubbed until I was raw and bleeding and that's where my aunt found me. She could immediately tell what I'd done and called me a stupid selfish girl before hugging me and crying herself." Brooklyn explained feeling all the emotions from those years ago come back.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Brooklyn." Harry mumbled.

"See Harry that's the thing I do, all the years I've been here I never paid you no attention sure you were the boy who lived. All the girls fancied you but I didn't to me you had problems I did not need to be dealing with so I ignored you I paid you no mind I only spoke to you unless I had too or if you spoke to me which you did and it was generally about Quidditch. But yesterday hell before yesterday you didn't treat me how the other boys around here treated me and I found myself starting to like you just a little bit more and more." She took a deep breath tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and continued. "I started to think you actually liked me I started to believe it but then Rose opened her mouth about something I regret with every fibre in my body and..." she shrugged trailing off.

"Wow" Harry said he didn't know what to do with himself. Brooklyn was clearly in pain at having to relieve her past but his feet were glued to the floor. Shouldn't he console her let her know that he doesn't care about her past and that he does like her a lot more than she realises. Shouldn't he be moving.

"Brooklyn" Harry reached out taking hold of the front of her hoodie and pulled her close. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"I did it to myself Harry." Her steely grey eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Harry hated girls crying he always felt guilty even when he had nothing to do with it.

"You were seeking solace I can understand that, your not the same as you were back then. Was he the only-"

"Yes." She nodded "Yes the only one and probably the last until I'm married." He nodded.

"I still like you Brooklyn. I still like you alot and what you told me I understand how you were feeling believe me I've felt that lonely before but not enough to go out and do something that drastic"

"You shouldn't like me Harry I'm not-"

"Brooklyn go out with me!" He rushed out.

Her eyes widened "What"

"Go out with me, be my girlfriend or whatever just go out with me I don't care about your past I have one although its not as colourful as yours but its there and I like you too much to care." She smiled "Will you go out with me Brooklyn Stronghold? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't see why not." She whispered shyly.

He groaned rolling his eyes heavenwards "Why can't you just say yes like normal girls and squeal a little." Her arms came up around his neck pulling him closer and he murmured. "Why do you have to be difficult."

"I don't know I just am."

With a roll of his eyes Harry lowered his lips to Brooklyn. Out of her heels she was shorter than him not so much but he had to lower his head in order to feel her lips dance across his once again.

Brooklyn couldn't help smiling mentally to herself, Harry Potter was an excellent kisser and with her experience in the kissing department she could admit he was by far the best she had come across in her 17 years of existence.

**There you go guys their together. As Troy and Gabriella sang its the start on something new...and blah blah blah I don't know the rest nor do I care. HSM is just not my thing...too cookies and milk for me. I need grit and lust and anger not jelly and ice cream. **

**Anyway on with the usual. **

**Love it or hate it. **

**Read, Review & Comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

++++9++++

_"Amelia she made a mess again!" _

_Groaning heavily Amelia Black wiped her hands on the white dish towel hanging from her jeans and turned to face the love of her life and father of her child Sirius Black. Sirius was holding their newly turned 12th month old daughter Brooke-Lynne Lillan Black in front of him with a heavy disgusted frown marring his gorgeous face. _

_"Amy help," He whined "She smells really bad." _

_Looking down into Brooke's smiling face Amelia couldn't help smiling, she loved her babies no matter how badly either of them smelled and they both could out do each other when their ready. _

_"Sirius I'm stuffing the chicken for Dinner tonight." _

_"I'll do it just change her." He thrust her into her arms then stepped back hastily wiping his clean dry hands on his clothes. _

_"Fine" Amelia held Brooke against her hip and looked at Sirius, he was rolling up his sleeves "Just finish stuffing the mix into the chicken then leave it I'll be back and finish what I'm doing."_

_"OK" He looked at the chicken with a slight frown "Wait where am I stuffing this mix?" _

_"In its cavity region honey that big whole stuff it in there." _

_"What!" He looked at her horrified "You mean I have to put my hands....in there no." _

_"Sirius how do you think I make it taste so good huh get in there or would you rather clean up baby poop." _

_Sirius looked like he was seriously considering (No pun intended) until there was a sudden pop echoing from the hallway. _

_"Only us." _

_Amelia turned to find James Potter strolling into the kitchen clutching his and Lily's 13 month old son Harry around his stomach as he slept soundlessly. _

_"Where's Lily?" She asked frowning slightly. _

_"She's not home from work and I found myself bored since Harry went down for his nap, I tried to keep him awake and it worked for a while till I turned my back for one second and he's out like a light." _

_"Serves you right babies need at least one nap a day even if their sleeping through the night, although I wouldn't let him sleep too long. How long has he been asleep." _

_"About two hours." He shrugged lifting a slipping Harry higher in his arms. _

_"Wake him up." She instructed "Gently I'm just going to change Brooke and Sirius remove your watch before you stick your hand up tonight's chicken." _

_"Yes ma'am." He saluted her grinning, James shook his head chuckling and walked off into the living room trying to wake Harry. _

_"Watch it Black," Amelia warned "I may love you but I don't have to like you." Seeing his face fall Amelia winked smirking and walked out kissing Brooke's soft hair. _

Knock knock

"Sirius...is everything OK?" Molly Weasley's voice came through Sirius closed bedroom door, pulling him from another daydream that he frequently indulged in.

Sighing heavily Sirius sat up running a hand over his tired face, he didn't see the point of doing anything any more with Harry gone back too school and Remus gone almost everyday trying to get werewolves on the good side. He found himself thinking about Amelia and Brooke more and more. Remembering that his wife committed suicide burned him but remembering that their daughter was happily living her life without him in it burned him even deeper. Sure he loved Harry but Brooke is his own flesh and blood he helped create her with the love of his life, he held her when she was just minutes old, he named her, he over came his newly discovered fear of soiled nappies when he was changing her and she smiled up at him with wide grey innocent eyes. Brooke was-is his life, it was centered around her once upon a time. He was the stay at home dad while Amelia for some reason went to work (to keep her sane so she claimed even though they never needed the money). When Amelia left for work Brooke was always asleep and Sirius made it his duty to do all the good father things, he woke her up, fed her, bathed her then dressed her in his favourite outfit his old school Quidditch shirt he had shrunken to fit her and jeans, and keep her entertained till Amelia came home ready to play happy familes. Then everything fell apart, he went to jail the Potters got murdured, Harry got sent away, Remus went missing and Amelia selfishly took her own life.

Sirius could remember hearing about it, it was miserable day as per usual in that dungeon tower of a prison, the air was crispy and fresh from the sea that surrounded the prison.

The guards that day had avoided his cell like the muggle bubonic plague some giving him looks of the utmost hate and others given him looks of compassion as if they knew something. Then just as dinner (Moldy bread, a couple slices of cheese and a bucket of water) was transfered into his cell (Seeing as his was heavily guarded and not allowed to leave) a copy of the daily Prophet was slipped in.

There on the front page in bold flashing words read 'Wife of murderous convict, Amelia Elizabeta Black DEAD'. Half of the paper was dedicated to her pictures of her funeral thousands of mourners dressed in her favourite colour of green. Articles on her home life growing up as the granddaughter of William Maverick Minister of the Italian Ministry.

When Sirius read how she died he felt his heart skip a few beats there was no mention of a dead baby or of a missing baby just reports of Amelia who took her life. It seemed that Brooke-Lynne Lillian Black never existed and it was only when Sirius met up with Dumbledore the year he escaped that he learned of Brooklyn Stronghold who was in the care of her mother's only and youngest sister Annabeth Stronghold and how she changed Brooklyn's name to protect her while growing up.

"Sirius." Molly knocked again, hesitating before she called once more, "An owl came for you, I err have the letter its addressed to you for your eyes only and-" He swung the door open "Oh well here."

Thrusting the letter into his hand Molly turned and stalked off, Sirius walked back into his room dropping down onto his bed. Turning the letter over he ripped off its red wax seal and unfolded it lifting it to his eye level as he fell back on the pillows.

_To my dear Brother_ (His eyes widened at this)

_I hope you are as surprised as I am that I'm actually taking the time out of my busy schedule to write to you, and if you have not already figured out who I am its me Annabeth the younger sister of your ex wife. I'm not really writing you for pleasantries I'm merely writing you with a request that I hope you will fulfil seeing as it benefits you as well. _

_Christmas is 3 weeks away and as it so happens my business here in the states has finished with results we as the light side could hope for, and seeing as my business has completed I wish to spend the holiday with my niece your daughter. I know your thinking what does this have to do with you but according to our old professor your house seems to be the only safe place I can have a happy and colourful Christmas with Brooklyn. _

_I have spent every Christmas with Brooklyn and I do not wish for this one to be any different especially in the dark times we live in, I wish to make this Christmas one for Brooklyn to remember. _

_Following my advice I gave to you through Albus I hope that you have found time to talk to Brooklyn and let her know who you are because if not I will be doing it within the first day there. _

_Moving on from that I have a few requests, a real Christmas tree with decorations, a Christmas dinner that we both know Amelia would have been proud of (Do not cook it) and a room for myself and Brooklyn. _

_Thank you for taking my requests into consideration I will be arriving December 22nd and will need to talk to you about the possibility of Brooklyn and myself staying with you until further notice. _

_Hopefully this letter receives you in time. _

_Annabeth Emmaline Stronghold. _

Tightening his fist Sirius crumpled the letter into a ball before tossing it into a corner, he had not seen Annabeth since Brooke's first birthday and she still annoyed the crap out of him deeply.

"Bloody hell" He ran a hand down his face sighing heavily. Annabeth and Brooklyn underneath his roof together. "I can't do it."

"May I inquire as to what you can't do?"

Looking up Sirius saw Albus standing in his bedroom doorway peering at him. His hands were clasped together in front of him and his blue eyes stood out against his dark purple robes with matching hat.

"Is there another meeting?" Sirius stood to his feet "Is Harry OK?"

"Harry is fine calm down." He stepped into the room, looking around he noticed a few pictures of a young Sirius, Amelia and baby Brooke placed on his dresser. "I see Remus finally gave up his pictures to you then."

"Umm yes." He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. His jaw muscles working as he swallowed "I guess the ones we kept," He started, referring to Amelia and himself. "Were destroyed."

"Quite the contrary Annabeth collected them, it seemed scroungers and the then current Minister of magic had tried to auction them off" Sirius' grey eyes flew to his in surprise. "It would have been successful as everything seemed to believe Brooklyn disappeared of the face of the earth but Annabeth claiming t be the only living relative claimed them and anything else that belonged to you both for Brooklyn."

"Oh so not only does she have my daughter but my things too." Sirius shook his head. Walking over to his bedroom window he looked down at the street seeing a group of school children walking past "I received a letter from Annabeth."

"I know."

"So you know what she has asked of me then?"

"Yes and I also know that what she asked can be possible I have already expressed her terms to Molly who has agreed wholeheartedly." Sirius closed his eyes nodded. "Though there seems to be a task you must complete before the school term finishes in exactly two weeks."

Sirius grumbled, he knew exactly what Albus was talking about. He had to tell both Harry and Brooklyn that he had a wife and a child who happens to the girl Harry's currently feeling up underneath the table in the library.

"Do I have to?"

"I'd say so yes. I'm sure Brooklyn would appreciate if it came from you and not her aunt and I'm positive so would Harry especially as both he and Brooklyn have entered some form of adolescent relationship"

With a resigned sigh nodded "OK fine I'll write her a letter and-"

"No a letter will not do," Albus cut in gently "this kind of information deserves to be told face to face."

"Well I can hardly face her can I I'm a escaped convict."

Albus never replied instead he placed a brass key in dire need of cleaning on top the night stand.

"The key will activate tomorrow morning, it will bring you to Hogwarts there you will meet Harry at the Quidditch pitch in your other form. From there he will bring you to my office where both myself and Brooklyn will be waiting for you. Good evening Sirius."

With that said Albus disaparated out leaving Sirius staring at the key on top his night stand as if it was a present of evil.

OK so here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to immediately add the next chapter since everybody is jumping down my back get them to meet. However it will suprise you how the next chapter ends so...get on it it.


	10. Chapter 10

+++++++10+++++++

"So is it true Harry."

"Is what true?"

"Are you really going out with Brooklyn Stronghold?"

Harry smiled at his reflection, it had been a good month and people were only now just starting to realise something was going on between the two them. They were only seen together just before dinner in the library, they never held hands or kissed in public and Saturdays Harry was either with the Quidditch team or with his friends and Brooklyn spent her Saturdays in the library with Cassie and their new found friends Padma Patil and her best friend Constance. After the long kiss in the library that sealed their budding relationship they had only engaged in a few more kisses; one in particular that happened to be outside the Ravenclaw common Room sparking the rumours that were now flying around the castle.

"Why?"

"Because," Dean started, they were getting ready for breakfast and classes, they had a good 2 weeks until Christmas break and the teachers had already begun piling on the homework more and more. "Because if you are, then your selfish keeping something like that too yourself."

"How is that selfish?" Harry wondered.

"Because Brooklyn Stronghold is not for keeps." Dean clarified "Her relationships never last more than 3 weeks."

"Well Dean sorry to burst your bubble but I am going out with Brooklyn and its been four weeks and a day now if you'll excuse me."

Harry picked up his book bag and left the boys dormitory stomping loudly down the stairs startling Ginny, she was quickly stuffing her homework from the night before into her bag.

"You OK there Harry?" She wondered.

"I'm fine."

"Oh OK," She stood straight swinging her bag over her shoulder "Are you umm coming to breakfast?"

"Err yea lets go." Harry led her out the commom room walking very close beside her.

"So are they true?" Taking a deep breath Ginny sighed and asked Harry the question that had been itching to get out. Harry's overwhelming scent of soap washed over her filling all her senses.

"What."

"You and Stronghold."

"You mean me and Brooklyn." She nodded "Yea." He saw her face fall from the corner of his eyes and frowned "Why what's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"Err nothing I just..." She shrugged slowly "Never pictured you with someone like Brooklyn that's all."

"Well she's really great to be honest." He cocked his head, a dazed smile gracing his lips "Plus she has killer legs!"

"So its the legs." She stated almost glum "You fancy her legs."

"No," He shook his head his messy hair falling into his eyes, Ginny fought the sigh that threatened to slip past her lips. "But they help...alot." He continued.

"Oh."

"I like a lot of things about her to be honest and I don't know but I feel like...she belongs to me." Her eyes widened "No not like that." He said hastily, raising a hand to run through his hair but caught himself and lowered his hand "I just feel like she's mine."

"But your never together."

"We don't have to be together to be _together._" He looked at her as they neared the great hall "Do you get that." she nodded "We can just be, or if we are together we act just like you and me we can just talk or read."

"I get it." She nodded "I'm happy for you if that counts."

"As one of my good friends it does thanks Gin." Harry lifted a arm around her shoulder and they entered the hall. Silence fell upon the hall instantly everybody was watching Harry and Ginny make their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey look Brooklyn."

Turning around Brooklyn watched Harry walk towards the Gryffindor table, his arm was comfortably hanging around her shoulder and she had a happy smile on her face, she shrugged turning back around.

"Brooklyn." Padma hissed. "You need to get that red headed wench away from your boyfriend!"

"I don't need to do anything." Brooklyn stated strongly

"She's all over your boyfriend!" She insisted "Just look at her I've never liked her."

"That's because you have issues." Brooklyn stated clearly as she pushed her empty plate aside wiped her hands then reached for her goblet of orange juice "Padma you certainly care more about this relationship than I do."

"You mean you don't care that your gorgeous sex-god like boyfriend is over there with what people are calling the Gryffindor Goddess." Padma gaped.

"Nope." There was a fluttering of wings above signalling the morning mail "Oh look mails here."

Parcels, letters and newspapers began dropping into people's hands or food bringing the noise level up a few notches, Brooklyn who rarely got mail apart from the odd letter at the beginning of the year from her aunt apologising about not being able to escort her to the platform was surprised when a grey long eared owl landed perfectly on her shoulder dropping the letter from its beak into her hands.

"Huh" she turned the letter over seeing her name scribbled neatly on front in strange yet elegant handwriting "I don't know who your from but there are not many long eared Owls in Britian, so I'm guessing you flew a long way. You can rest in the owlery if you want."

The owl hooted, nipped her finger then took flight out the window. Brooklyn watched it disappear with the other owls then turned her attention to her letter ripping it open.

_Ms Stronghold_

_The headmaster has requested a meeting with you this morning in his office. You have been excused from classes all day and your professors have been instructed to hand your homework to your classmates. _

_After breakfast please make your way to the headmasters office where I will be waiting. _

_Professor Mcgonagall._

Folding the letter Brooklyn looked towards the head table, most of the teachers were present except Dumbledore, McGonagall happened to be looking at her gave a stiff nod and turned back to Professor Flitwick..

"Who's the letter from?" Cassie asked

"My aunt just wondering how I'm doing and stuff." Brooklyn stuffed it into the side pocket of her black canvas bag seated beside her. "No biggie."

"Anyway moving on from that." Padma leaned over the table closer to Brooklyn "You need to stake your claim on him look at him all over her."

"He's not all over her Padma." Cassie sighed irritated. The conversation was getting just a _tad_ bit boring now. "There eating breakfast like friends do since there friends."

"Oh come on that's crap." She spat. Her brows furrowed in disgust. "Everyone knows of her feelings for him even he does."

"Yes and yet he's snogging our girl here's face off." Brooklyn smiled at Cassie's words. "See look at that grin how could he resist her good looks."

"Shut up Cassie and Padma I get your concerned but Harry is his own person I don't need to be around him 24/7."

"Whatever you just wait until he starts breaking your library dates to be with his friends" Padma bit into her buttered english muffin angrily. "Look at you, red and gold ribbons laced through your braids. What does he have on that represents you and your house?"

Self conscious Brooklyn reached up fingering her French braid, feeling the silkiness of the ribbons braided into her hair.

"Padma stop it!" Cassie demanded, anger flaring up in her soft brown eyes. "Your going to turn Brooklyn into a jealous overbearing girlfriend just stop it." the bell chimed "Come on lets go to lessons."

"Err." Brooklyn stood also picking up her bag "I umm need to see Professor Dumbledore I'll see you in class. Have fun."

With a flash of her smile Brooklyn disappeared in the crowd of students rushing out of the hall so they were not late for their lessons.

Approaching the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmasters office, Brooklyn saw McGonagall waiting, her foot tapping gave the impression that she was in a hurry.

"Err Professor." She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder "Hi."

"Ms Stronghold." Her lips twitched, giving an indication that she was smiling "The headmaster is awaiting your arrival."

McGonagall turned to the stone gargoyle who sighed irritably.

"Password?"

"Rhubarb and custard." The stone gargoyle jumped aside showing a spiral staircase. "Ms Stronghold..."

With a swift smile Brooklyn stepped onto the staircase gripping the staircase just as it began to swirl slowly leading the way to the office.

Entering Dumbledore's office Brooklyn noticed professor Dumbledore standing by the window gazing out, she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Umm Professor." She stated hesitantly.

"Ah Brooklyn," He turned smiling at her "Have a seat we will begin soon."

"Umm OK."

Brooklyn dropped into one of the 3 seats in front of his desk and slipped off her bag dropping it onto the floor by her feet.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" He held up the silver dish towards her.

"No thank you sir."

"Very well." he popped one into his mouth then moved to sit in his high backed seat behind his desk. "How are your studies going?"

"Very good sir. Preparation for the N.E.W.T's are well under way."

"Ah yes I remember studying for mine." He sent her a amused smile "Nasty things aren't they."

"Extremely I mean I know Ravenclaws are meant to be the smart house but nobody knows the pressure we're under to keep up the façade." Brooklyn complained rubbing her forehead. "The amount of headaches I've had since we started."

He smiled "Understandable." The door knocked "Ah we're about to begin." He stood up moving to the closed door "Please Ms Stronghold do not be alarmed you are perfectly safe in here."

"Err OK."

Brooklyn dug her nails into the cushioned arms of the chair nervous for some reason, Professor Dumbledore exchanged words with whoever was at the door for a minute. Leaning her head back slightly Brooklyn watched as Professor Dumbledore stepped back and Harry entered followed by a big black dog with shaggy fur.

"Brooklyn!!" Harry gasped.

"Hi Harry," She smiled, Professor Dumbledore shut the door and returned to his seat staring at both Brooklyn and Harry with a smile "Professor if you don't mind me asking what's going on?"

"Harry take a seat." Albus instructed.

"Err." He glanced from Dumbledore to Brooklyn then to the dog before finally looking back at Albus, "OK."

He sat in the seat beside Brooklyn, his hand immediately seeking and settling into her familiar warm grasp. The dog Harry entered with nudged Harry's knee with his head whining.

"Snuffles it does you no good in this form you are safe here. Please change back."

With curious eyes Brooklyn watched as the dog slowly began to transform into a tall good looking man, carelessly handsome man with shoulder length black shaggy hair that fell into gorgeous grey eyes. The man had on a simple black shirt the top two buttons open revealing a scatter of chest hair, the cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans resting on simple black boots. The man was Sirius Black and he was staring at Brooklyn with a desperate hunger on his face.

Brooklyn made a move to jump out the chair but Harry reacted quickly moving out of his chair to hold her down.

"Don't Brooklyn," He whispered "He won't hurt you I promise."

"He's Sirius Black," She whispered back furious "A wanted felon."

"I know." Harry whispered.

"He murdered so many innocent muggles." She stated.

"No he didn't."

"What and let me go now Harry." Brooke ordered.

"You wont scream will you?" He looked at her unsure, his fingers twitching on her wrists.

"I didn't scream before don't be stupid just let me go."

He removed his hands slowly, once he was sure she wouldn't jump up and run out screaming he returned to his seat looking at his Godfather.

"Brooklyn." Albus started "I'm sure this is a shock."

She looked at him with a simple raised eyebrow as if to say 'No shit'. Both he and Sirius chuckled understanding her look.

"Sirius there is a reason I invited you all here today, you three are all connected."

"How?"

"Sirius," Albus looked at the handsome man to continue "If you would please."

"OK." Sirius looked down at his perfectly polished boots, sighing before continuing. "When I was at Hogwarts I met this girl, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; her hair was golden but she called it strawberry blonde, her eyes were icy blue and she had a body. I never liked her at first sure she was beautiful but the funny thing was that she never acknowledged it."

Harry glanced at Brooklyn thinking she does the exact same thing; refusing to acknowledge her beauty when she was clearly stunning.

"Anyway she became friends with this red headed know-it-all Lily Evans," Harry snapped his gaze to Sirius surprised, but he continued to stare at his boots twirling the silver ring on his finger. "They both annoyed me greatly passing judgement on me and my friends because we spent our free time pranking no good Slytherins and pulling girls into the broom closets. During our third year my best friend James Potter suddenly decided to develop a obsession with Lily so along with pranking and Quidditch we took up stalking Evans and Stronghold." Brooklyn rose her eyebrow in surprise "That was the girl's name Stronghold she was famous in her own way her grandfather William Maverick was the current Italian Minister of magic seeing as her family were half Italians. Anyway while stalking Evans and Stronghold I don't know I guess I began to look forward to my hours spent underneath the invisibility cloak that belonged to James watching Stronghold. Watching her learning her habits what made her laugh and what pissed her off, I guess you could say I developed my own obsession with her. My obsession quickly developed into something else I found that I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep and trying to pull girls into the broom closet became a chore my every thoughts became consumed with Stronghold I began taking up my own form of stalking I hid in corners walked behind her underneath James invisibility cloak and sat one seat behind her in classes, I loved watching her walk in her school skirt her legs were perfectly tanned and flawless not a scar, scrape or graze they were perfect. Our fifth year I guess she noticed me hanging around alot and confronted me on more than one occasion demanding that I leave her alone but I couldn't she was my air I needed to see her, smell her and touch her. I looked forward to her soft flowery scent every day every time she walked past me I waited for 3 exact seconds before breathing knowing her scent would be at its strongest then. Finally it happened she got a boyfriend Michael Diggory smarmy bastard I hated him and his idiotic hufflepuff brother Amos both pissed me off equally flaunting because they felt they could. Michael knew I was in-love with Stronghold and took too showing her off kissing her whenever I was around touching her just because I was in seeing distance I finally lost it during our Quidditch match I took my club and just whacked him the bludger was nowhere near but I had to beat him he had my girl the one I loved the woman I wanted to have my children. Least to say he ended up in the hospital wing, Gryffindor won and I ended up with a months worth of detention putting me in the league of the boy with most detentions anyway Stronghold was furious. I was leaving my second detention with Minnie and she stormed up to me screaming and yelling calling me evil saying I was just like my family and deserved to be locked away for the stunt I pulled she just went on saying I need to stay away from her and Lily and Michael or she would get her grandfather to use his influence on the British minister of magic to have my evil family shipped to the desert."

Sirius paused glancing up at Albus, he nodded for him to continue but it hurt to talk, dragging up old memories; memories he had long buried and his throat burned from talking so much. A glass of water appeared on the desk by him and he snatched it up gulping it down sighing a thanks to the aged professor.

"Please Sirius continue"

"Oh yea she was screaming thinking she was getting through to me and I admit she was not much gets through to me apart from my best friends but she got through and as that thought ran through my head I just grabbed her and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had knowing she would kiss me back and she did, those 3 minutes were glorious my head felt light, my heart was beating wildly in my chest and my stomach was tight with nervousness. I mean here I was kissing the girl of my dreams for the first time the girl who haunted my dreams, I was happy but I had to breathe so I stepped away watching her hoping for something a sign a hint, something to show that she felt what was exchanged between us but it never came she turned and ran she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Needless to say I was heartbroken my best mate Prongs-I mean James told me to get in her face demand she break up with her boyfriend but he was never reliable when it came to getting the girl. So I went to Remus Lupin our other friend he told me I had to be understanding of her feelings she had a boyfriend and I just laid one on her and told me to give her space. So I did I never went near her I never spoke to her unless I had too this happened all through our fifth year and all through our sixth year. Stronghold had broken up with Diggory by then and was seen sulking in the library I wanted to talk to her but I kept my distance I got back into pranking I got back into Quidditch and I got back into girls. I was the old Sirius Black again and James couldn't have been more happier but I was miserable the girls I was pulling into broom cupboards weren't the ones I wanted but nobody could see that not even my good mates. Then our seventh year happened James finally got Evans to go out with him and that meant Stronghold hanging out with us during our Hogsmead trips and during those times I guess we began to talk; talk about things that we knew we could never tell anybody else I wanted to ask her out but Remus advised me against it so I left it but I guess she" Harry stared at his Godfather bewildered. "Wasn't happy she wanted to know why I'd been avoiding her her. I wasn't avoiding her I was giving her space like all girls wanted but she didn't; she broke up with Diggory for me but I never took the hint until then. It was our last match before Christmas when everything began piling up in me my feelings for Stronghold, my feelings of running away from my family, my brother becoming a death eater and James playing kissy faces with Lily. I dropped my bat and flew into the stands halting the game I sat there on my broom and I told her, I poured out everything I felt for her right in front of the whole school I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't because she smiled and pulled me from my broom kissing me. That kiss right there in front of the whole school sealed our future I could see it and I loved it I wanted that future and by Merlin's good name I was going to get it and I did. We married a year after graduating followed by our friends James and Lily 6 months later life was sweet. Then 2 years into our relationship she announced she was having my baby, Lily was a month ahead in her pregnancy life was great we had my inheritance to live off as did she but she chose to work so she did until her 7th month she began relaxing and then Lily had Harry then exactly one month after Harry was born..." He trailed off looking up at Brooklyn their grey eyes meeting "Amelia Emmaline Stronghold Black had my daughter who I named Brooke-Lynne Lillian Black but I guess you know her as Brooklyn Lillian Stronghold. I'm your father Brooke"

AND THERE YOU GO. HE FINALLY TOLD HER AND YES I KNOW A CLIFFY BUT SO WHAT DEAL WITH IT. ITS HOW THE STORY WAS WRITTEN.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, Review and please my lovelies comment.


	11. Chapter 11

OK well how shall I say this....YOU GUYS FRIGGING ROCK THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ALERTS. I'm welling up here guys...I just -sobs- I'm so happy -breaks down sobbing-....moving on from that.

**Reviewers from chapter 10.**

alexlee4samjeane- **My loyal reviewer**. I know it was a cliffy but I'm almost positive the keyword being almost that there is no more cliffies. Thanks for the comment though.

tar heels superstar- thank you for the comment superstar, welcome though.

Soccerchic-fanficfanatic13- **My loyal reviewer. **Reading your comments always makes me laugh. I don't think Harry and Sirius do a lot of touching in this chapter. No I haven't seen HBP and I will not be seeing it any time soon. I'll wait till it has its premier on Sky that way its free and if I find it crap I can always turn over the channel. I haven't even heard good things about it so I strongly doubt that I personally am missing out on anything.

Anyway on with the next chapter.

++++11++++

"Ow."

Clutching the copper bracelet tightly in her pocket, Annabeth Evangeline Stronghold turned away from the window. The bracelet burned with furious determination; Brooklyn was in trouble something was wrong with Brooklyn. She had to get to her. She would never forgive herself if something happened to the girl who bought joy to her life for many years.

"Annabeth." The voice though rough sounded concerned "What is it love?"

"Brooklyn." She whispered "She's in trouble I have to go to her. I have to help her."

"No." Strong arms wrapped around her bare shoulders pulling her back tightly into the muscular form of the male body. "Albus would never let anything happen to her you have too trust him."

"The bracelet," She whispered "It only reacts to when she's in pain."

"Yes but maybe its emotional pain you had not felt anything for a while." The man rested his chin on her shoulder, his dark shoulder length hair ticking her neck in the process. "We'll be back there in less than a week you have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I do I lied to my niece I've never lied to her." Annabeth's ice blue eyes fluttered to a close "When she finds out about you and what we did she will never forgive me."

The man turned her around holding her by her shoulders, love and adoration shone in his grey eyes. Warmth spread throughout her body, she loved his eyes because they were the same eyes that belonged to Brooklyn her precious sweet Brooklyn.

"Annabeth she's 17 and she is in Hogwarts. There is not much we can do."

"We," She repeated "She's _my_ niece."

"And she's mine to after all her father _is_ my older brother." Regulas Black's grey eyes bore into Annabeth's. "I may have never met her but hearing you talk about her makes me regret leaving all those years ago. She too is my niece Annabeth and like it or not with her in your life she is in mine."

"She doesn't know you Reg, nobody knows you like I know you."

"We'll explain its not like you never actually had business over here Annabeth."

"Yes but that business ended 6 months ago, the things I've missed I raised her Regulas I helped her through everything and granted there are not many firsts left but I've been absent from her life for almost a year. A year a whole 12 months I spent away from the only child I will ever have in this life"

"You don't know this, we could-"

"No Regulas," She cut in firmly with a shake of her head. Her blonde curls bouncing with the movement. "There was a reason Amelia left Brooklyn with me something I've carried with me my entire life and nothing will change that. I have to go back OK."

She released herself from his strong hold and began moving around the large bedroom gathering her things so she could pack them away in her trunk. It was time, time to face up to what she had done time to go back to her real life and not one she had created within the space of 12 months.

"I'm coming with you," Regulas declared "I will not let you face that by yourself."

Annabeth smiled clutching her folded favourite jeans "Your a wonderful man Regulas but England is different than you remember."

"When I left England was dark and unwelcoming."

"Yes and its all that and more Voldemort is stronger than before and the world is split in two the good side and the dark side."

"You know I'm on the good side everybody I love is on the good side."

"But what about that thing" She nodded to the black skull tattoo on his left wrist with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue. "They will be quick to condemn you."

"Will Brooklyn because she's all that matters seeing as she's the most important person in your life?"

"I don't know," She whispered tearfully "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes." He began gathering his things also ready to make the trip back to the life he desperately fought and succeeded to get away from "We will." ______________________________________________________

_"I'm your father Brooke." _

Silence followed those four faithful words in the large oddly filled room, nobody spoke even the portraits of previous Headmasters watched silently in interest especially Sirius great-great grandfather Phineaus Nigellus Black as this involved his family line. Dumbledore could only watch in amazement Brooklyn's silent reaction was not what he had expected but Harry's dumbstruck one he had expected, both Brooklyn and Harry stared at Sirius one in surprise and the other there was no expression. Sirius was nervous that much he could read the man was fiddling with his old wedding band a nervous habit Albus only discovered a couple months back.

"Say something." Sirius whispered staring intently at two of the most important children in his life "Please."

"I don't know what to say," Harry admitted with a defeated sigh "Your daughter is my girlfriend."

"Brooklyn?"

"What can I say I knew my mum committed suicide but I guess I now know why. Your actions cost me both a mother and a father."

"Well said." The portrait of the aged white haired man crooned "Well said indeed child."

Brooklyn's gaze snapped to his "Who asked your opinion?"

"The lack of disrespect," The man muttered straightened in his chair "I you dear am your great great great grandfather Phineaus Bl-"

"I don't care _who_ you are" She cut in angrily "I want to know who asked your opinion because I sure as hell did not ask for it. When I want it I'll ask for it but for now shut up don't speak don't even mumble because this does not concern you."

"I thought Ravenclaws were the most respectful house" Another previous headmaster muttered causing Brooklyn to chuckle as her tears began too roll down her cheeks.

"My father is the murderous Sirius Black..." She trailed of shaking her head "My aunt deserves a medal for this one."

"Brooke," Sirius started "Annabeth wanted to tell you, but she was trying to protect you, I'm a convicted felon and-"

"And a dirty liar" She spat suddenly angry "My aunt is blunt if she wanted to tell me she would have, she told me my mum killed herself why wouldn't she tell me my dad is a murderer."

"He's not a murderer Brooke," Harry said quietly "He didn't kill peter pettigrew he's an animagus just like my dad and Sirius he transformed cutting off a finger and making a explosion. He sold my parents out to Voldemort." The portraits hissed "He set up your father."

"Yea well good for him." Brooklyn crossed her legs turning in her seat so she was looking out the window at the grey sky.

"No not good for him Sirius is innocent."

"Innocent or not obviously he was bound for Azkaban if Pettigrew never did what he did and Sirius managed to kill him he would have wound up there only this time really guilty so either way I would have been parent less." She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her black and blue robes. "He's not my father."

"Brooke you look just like me." Sirius whispered hurt "I didn't expect you to welcome me with open arms but I kind of-"

"What" She cut in still refusing to look from the window "Expected a tearful and heartfelt plea of a lost little girl wanting to know why her father abandoned her, left her and her mother causing her mother to take her own life. Well I'm sorry I couldn't give two shits as far as I'm concerned your both as selfish as each other did she not expect that I was need my mother especially if my fathers gone but was the pain to much to bare for her delicate self."

"Brooke your mother loved you." Sirius insisted "Do not doubt that, she loved you with everything she had. I centred my life around you while your mother went to work I stayed home being a good father making sure your every needs were met."

"Yes well I find it incredibly funny that you centred your life around me yet you went to prison for your best friends. I don't know what you and Amelia were thinking of having children especially if you were this selfish no child deserves to be abandoned."

"I was abandoned." Harry spat harshly "Are my parents selfish that they sacrificed themselves for me. Is it selfish of me of wanting anything more than be in your position with one parent alive instead of none."

"No because your parents loved you enough to give up their lives for you they choose to use the last breath in their body so you could live. Your mother sacrificed herself for you to continue living but not my parents my dad tried to kill some arse for _your_ family my mum killed herself because _your_ family is gone and no Harry its not selfish because so far you've had my so called dad in your life keep him I have no need for him. I'm 17 I'm a legal adult what do I need a parent for everything has been done no thanks to him or anyone."

"Brooklyn," Albus started. He could see Sirius's heart breaking at her hurtful words. "You have to understand when Sirius came back he never came back only for Harry but for you as well," Brooklyn sniffed rolling her eyes "I instructed him to stay away, he never needed to interrupt your life."

"Well bully for you" She drawled forgetting the manners her aunt as raised her with. "Do you know the crap I went through the summer after our third year I'd just found out my mum committed suicide, my aunt was keeping me away from their parents and I had sex with a grown man so I could feel wanted. If you was so much of a great headmaster you would have known that I needed to know that information."

"Brooklyn!" Harry gasped surprised at her lack of respect.

"Shut up Harry I don't even want to look at you let alone hear you, you lied to me also."

"I never knew!" He protested loudly.

"So did you know he had a daughter."

"I-"

"Did you or did you not know your beloved Godfather had a daughter."

"Brooklyn I-"

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT KNOW HE HAD A DAUGHTER!!!" She screamed her anger finally getting the best of her. Sirius sat back bewildered this was not the same girl he watched dancing and laughing with Harry on Halloween and this was not the girl Remus praised for hours on end; this was a stressed out teenage girl well into a bitch fit.

"YES I KNEW. I ONLY FOUND OUT AT THE END OF OUR LAST SUMMER BUT I NEVER KNEW IT WAS YOU!!!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Harry," She resigned with a shake of her head. "I don't even want to hear you I just want to be left alone. I'm missing exam prep for this."

Brooklyn stood picking up her bag wiping her face dry. All three men stared at her surprised.

"Not that this wasn't...interesting but I have exams to prepare for and-"

"I'm afraid neither of you three are going anywhere" Albus interrupted smoothly rising to his feet "I have made arrangements with your professors to discard your homework to your friends and lunch as well as dinner will be sent up during the day."

"You had no right." Brooklyn whispered.

"I had every right as Headmaster of this school now please Ms Stronghold sit down." Brooklyn stood rigid by her seat refusing to sit, Albus sighed. "I will leave Fawkes to watch over."

With that said he left the warm office closing the door firmly behind him. Brooklyn dropped back down into her seat with a defeated sigh.

"Brooke would you please just talk to me," Sirius sighed "Christmas is coming up and your aunt is coming back."

Brooklyn looked at him with a slight frown "Really."

"Yes she sent me a letter do you want to see it" He pulled it out of his jeans pocket "Because I have it."

"No it obviously was not sent to me."

He nodded stuffing it back "Do you know how long I've wanted to be within your presence I just wanted to look at you. Figure out who you looked like and I did on Halloween."

She frowned "You was at the ball?"

"Yes I was one of the people watching the ball from the wall with Remus Lupin. I watched you the both of you your behaviour towards each other. I loved watching you both it reminded me of myself and Amelia back when we was in school."

Harry smiled remembering Brooklyn's costume of the night, the ribbons in her hair, the glitter glittering away across her shoulders, the dress that hugged her chest and waist shaping itself around her lithe body and her smell; she smelled of vanilla and musk. The smell intoxicated him that night crawling into his senses just like it was doing right now.

"I made that dress." She muttered "It was the first thing I managed to complete and I had to wear it."

"It was really beautiful a little revealing but beautiful none the less," Sirius smiled "You have an amazing talent."

"Thanks."

"Have you made anything else?" He asked watching excitement flare up in her eyes.

"Not really but I've got a piece I'm in the process of making. A lot of things I make have to do with corsets of some form my aunt said I'm an old soul because my inspiration seems to come from the Marie Antoinette era."

"Marie Antoinette." He frowned "I've never heard of her."

"She was the last Queen of France. She was married to Louis XVI she got married at fourteen, she executed at the height of the French Revolution."

"Oh," He nodded "I guess I should read about her."

"If you want."

"I do want since your interested in her. Your aunt knows of your interests" She scoffed "She doesn't?"

"No something has preoccupied my aunt whenever she came back she was never really there."

"Guess we'll find out at Christmas."

"Are they coming to Christmas?" Harry asked mildly surprised

"Yep Annabeth made her requests we're to have a real tree, decorations, a good clean room for herself and Brooklyn and a Christmas dinner that would..." He trailed off chuckling

"That would what." Brooklyn asked.

"Make your mother proud Brooklyn." He finished sadly "Your mum was a fantastic cook she had a whole book on recipe things that came from around the world or that she made up. James, Lily and myself were test hamsters is it."

"Guinea pigs," Brooklyn offered softly "You were the Guinea pigs."

"Yea and we never disappointed she actually made your parents wedding cake" He nodded towards Harry "All 4 tiers, she may have worked at the ministry but she was makings plans big plans. Lily was not a great cook but she had an eye for decorating and party planning so they wanted to make a business. I can't remember the name but it was a good idea they was waiting for you both to go off to Hogwarts before starting I didn't believe it would happen neither did James guess that's why we spend countless nights sleeping on the floors of your bedrooms."

Both Brooklyn and Harry chuckled as they pictured the image, they could see it their mums stretched out in their big beds while their dads angrily tossing and turning on their bedroom floors by their cribs.

"Must have sucked." Harry smiled.

"You have no idea your bedroom Harry was bare with polished floorboards which James insisted on since he claimed you could not walk. Brooke your room had carpet I like James insisted on floorboards but Amelia won that argument. Like so many others."

"Never took you for a pushover." Harry teased

"You never knew Amelia," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Sirius caught the look from the corner of his eyes. "Brooke I know you may not believe me but I'm just as angry at your mother and I have been for years now. I didn't expect her to do that."

"Well she did."

"Yea and like yourself I'll never forgive her for leaving you."

Brooklyn chuckled "Just like you did you mean."

Sirius shook his head, he just couldn't win with her. "Brooke no matter how I put this you'll never understand me or what I did. Harry did."

"Me and Harry are two completely different people," She pointed out. "And your right I'll never understand no matter how hard I'm trying to I'll never understand why you did what you did or what my mother did."

"I can't speak for Amelia and to be frank I don't want to she's gone but I'm not I'm here Brooke and I want to be in your life as far you'll let me." Harry pushed his chair back feeling like he was in the way. The conversation was between a desperate father and an angry daughter. "Brooke my family is not good surely you've heard of the Blacks." She nodded stiffly come on who hadn't heard of the infamous Blacks. "Well what you heard I'm sure is the truth but then some especially my mum and dad. Pureblood fanatics evil bastards the lot of them."

"Eh-hem," Phineaus cleared his throat clearly offended. "Excuse me great-great grandson of mine but I am in the room."

"I'm suppose to care because..." He trailed off looking at the portrait. Phineaus rolled his eyes huffing. "Exactly."

"You can tell you two are family." Brooklyn said smiling.

"How dare you." Phineaus demanded "You show some respect young lady."

"Why don't you come out here and make me" Brooklyn coaxed "Come on climb out of your frame and make me show you some respect. Oops I forgot you can't your a damn portrait." She rolled her eyes looking at Sirius "Continue."

"Where was I..oh yea my family is evil every Black was placed in Slytherin until I came to school I was placed in Gryffindor. Family was not happy I'd betrayed them which I guess you could say I did, I mean I became friends with James who is a pureblood but his family were married to muggles and half bloods I began seeing that the way my family saw things was not right. So every summer I'd be punished for going against my family it became worse when I openly talked about them especially James and Remus seeing as he was pureblood. Needless to say I hated them I hated everything about them I spent my summers with the Potters I saw them as my family I saw James as my brother and when Voldemort did what he did he wasn't just my friend he was my brother. He was the godfather to my first borne and find out he'd been betrayed by someone we considered to be a friend...it killed me. Honestly if I sat down to think I probably wouldn't have tried to get revenge but I'd still be known as a traitor because nobody knew we switched secret Keepers."

"Family sounds like a real treat," she breathed.

"You have no idea. Be lucky you haven't met them."

"Their alive." Her eyebrow arched in suprise "Still."

"Eh somewhat, my cousin Bellatrix her sister Narcissa Malfoy and then Andromeda Tonks"

"Malfoy" She muttered her brows furrowed in disgusted "Eww I can't stand Draco."

"You went out with him." Harry teased

"For 3 weeks Harry 3...very long and disgusting weeks urgh he's like my third cousin and I kissed him. Not little simple kisses I mean full out tongue getting a good work out kiss."

"You actually dealt with Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked suprised

"Yea I was temporarily insane...don't hold it against me."

"Your good I accept that insane plea but it seems you have your head on better as your now going out with Harry."

"Oh please" She scoffed "We hardly spend any time together he's one end of the castle and I'm at the other."

"Well you _are _in different houses it would be hard. Do you see each other outside of class."

"Yea," Harry nodded "But when we do get alone time we're in the library studying I mean seriously who wants to _study_ when their girlfriend who looks like _that_ is seated right next to them."

"Umm ok thats enough detail I'm getting pretty grossed out here," Sirius muttered "Brooke can you tell me something about yourself,"

"Like what you already know I like to make clothes," She shrugged.

"Your favourite colour?"

"Green," He looked disgusted "Its a nice colour."

"Also the colour of Slytherin," Harry pointed out "Your ex boyfriend's house shouldn't your new colour be red or gold,"

"No."

He sat back glaring at her making her giggle. Sirius slapped his hands on his thighs.

"Ok your favourite book."

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Favourite lesson."

"Transfiguration."

"Favourite food."

"Sugar sandwitches."

"Urgh," Sirius looked disgusted "What are sugar sandwitches?"

"What it sounds like buttered bread with a little sugar sprinkled on it. Yum" She rubbed her stomach "Aunt Augusta thinks its the most disgusting thing she's witnessed me eat."

"Aunt Augusta?"

"Mrs LongBottom. Neville's grandmother I stay with them during the holidays while my aunt is away on business. We clash on a daily basis." She informed with a simple shrug.

"Well if I remember Frank's mother is not the sanest of people. A nun would clash with her." Brooklyn agreed "Ok umm favourite music?"

"A bit of everything my taste varies."

"Ok well what do you want to do when you graduate."

"I don't know I'm still trying to decide that factor" She looked at Harry "What about you?"

"I hope to be alive." Sirius frowned knowing the meaning behind Harry's words but Brooklyn however did not. "Voldemort wants me dead Brooke we both can't live in this world."

"I don't see why not you've done so so far why should it be any different?"

"Because it just is, you do know there is a war going on outside these walls right?"

"I'm not stupid Harry I know a lot about what's going on outside these castle walls." She shifted in her seat. "I know how serious it is but I just didn't think you was so involved."

"Its not like I have a choice." He whispered.

"Apparently neither do you Brooke." Sirius pointed out "When the ministry finds out your still alive both Bellatrix and Narcissa will be after you."

"Why?"

"Why not your mother is a Stronghold and your the heir to the Black Fortune there are certain things we hold in our possession Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on."

Brooklyn stared at him terrified for a moment before looking away a somber look settling on her face.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" Sirius asked hoping to change the mood.

"Of course."

"Favourite song?"

"Oh," She shook her head grinning "you'll think I'm a looser."

"Come on."

"The Pina colada song." She mumbled embarrassed as they both snorted

"Your right you are a looser" Harry grinned "You like the Pina Colada song."

"Yea its a actual intelligent song."

"Oh please," Sirius scoffed "The song is stupid you can do so much better."

"What about the weird sisters."

"Blah they give emos a bad name I don't really like wizard music or wizard anything I grew up with muggle things."

"Such as?"

"Umm well music for starters, clothes, books, magazines just lots of stuff." She began fiddling with her charm bracelet "To me wizards are kind of lazy."

"Lazy." Harry repeated "How exactly are we lazy?"

"Come on _accio_ just get up and get it, the amount of girls I've seen shrink their skirts and stuff by your size or the size you want. With muggles they have no short cuts they have to get up and pick up the remote they search the rack of clothing for their size. If you think about it logically Wizards and witches are lazy."

"You do have a point." Sirius agreed "A far-fetched one but a point none-the-less if you sit back and give it a good think wizards are lazy."

"Told you. Umm." She stuck her tongue out at Harry childishly. Sirius chuckled resting back in his seat, he could tell Brooklyn was starting to loosen up around him.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Harry her grey eyes meeting the person responsible for her inheriting them from. Her father is Sirius Black. Thee Sirius Black mass murderer well apparently not but still she's from the famous Black Dynasty Cassie will be so jealous.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, Review, Comments.


	12. Chapter 12

+++++++12+++++++

"OI WEASLEY, STOP"

"Padma no. Please leave it alone." Tugging on the back of Padma's school robes Cassie dug her heels into the floor.

"I can't leave it. Brooklyn's our friend WEASLEY!"

Up ahead both Ron and Ginny froze in their tracks. Turning they watched Padma storm over to them her face twisted with anger.

"What do you want Patil?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I want you to stay away from Harry."

"You bloody what?" Ron looked stunned "He's my best mate. What gives you the right to-"

"Not you idiot," She cut in sighing, "You." She nodded towards Ginny and she jerked her head back surprised.

"Why would I listen to you Patil?"

"Because Brooklyn's my friend and I know it bothers her when you cling to Harry."

"I don't cling to Harry"

Cassie though not a fan of confrontation frowned, Ginny was lying everyone knew of her feelings for Harry. Hell she'd be surprised if Harry never knew. Gritting her teeth she let go of Padma and just stood silently watching both Weasley's.

"Yes you do. You don't have to lie to me Weasley." Padma looked around "Neither Brooklyn nor Harry is around."

"I'm not lying!" Ginny snapped angrily "and so what if I'm around Harry. It has nothing to do with you or even Brooklyn."

Cassie had enough. "Ginny," She started in a cool, calm voice unlike Padma's laced with anger one "It has everything to do with Brooklyn she's his girlfriend. You may think its not real but it is Brooklyn doesn't have boyfriends so she must really like Harry to agree to be with him. Then for you cling and throw yourself at him its pathetic and it needs to stop."

"OK time out." Ron called stepping in the middle -his hands making the time out sign- nothing the crowd slowly gathering. "Look Harry's my best mate-"

"And Brooklyn is mine," Cassie cut in simply.

"Yea and you know how she feels for Harry just as I know how he feels for Brooklyn. Am I correct?"

Cassie nodded, her hands curling into fists by her side. Wondering where the red head was going with this.

"Then we both know that Ginny's feelings now matter how serious they are, has no affect on them."

"I guess," Cassie sighed slowly. A frown marring her face. The red head was right and that's a first.

"So then there is no point in ganging up on my sister." His blue eyes looked directly into Cassie's hazel ones.

"I guess not but nobody is ganging up on her. I'm just looking out for my friend."

"And I'm looking out for my friend also my sister too. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes!" She replied more forcefully than she intended. "We also have an understanding that neither Harry or Brooklyn will find out."

Ron nodded then led Ginny away pushing through the now leaving students. Padma turned to Cassie an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"What?"

"Why did you do that Cassie?"

"Because he's right" she sighed flicking her hair over her shoulder. "OK he's right I know how Brooklyn feels about Harry you don't and he knows how Harry feels about Brooklyn so this was pointless but it got your point across. We're looking out for Brooklyn and Harry's interests no matter what because there good together, even if they don't spend any time together."

"You just agreed with..._Ron Weasley._" Padma spat distastefully.

"Oh well," She began to walk away, rolling her eyes in the meantime. "Life changes get with the programme Padma."

That same night Harry climbed through the portrait hole, his book bag slung over one shoulder, his robes hanging off his shoulders and his tie slung lazily around his neck. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed but both Ron and Hermione were awake talking with Neville and Ginny.

"What are you three doing up?"

"What do you mean what are we doing up? We've been wondering where the hell you've been!!" Hermione argued loudly.

"Neville too?" He looked doubtful causing the boy to blush.

"I was reading my letter." Neville muttered showing the folded parchment as evidence.

"I was joking Neville." Harry sighed heavily dropping into the space beside Ginny.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione repeated.

"Umm," He glanced at Neville then back at Hermione "Somewhere?"

"Its all right I'm going to bed. I have to get up early so I can speak to Brooklyn." Harry perked up at Neville's words. "My gran was wondering if she was coming for Christmas." Harry nodded "Well night."

"Night, Goodnight Neville." They all muttered watching the boy disappear up the stairs.

"OK now where was you" Hermione repeated, moving closer to Harry "Was it Voldemort?" Both Ron and Ginny shuddered "Oh grow up." She snapped.

"Stop saying his name then," Ron argued.

"No it wasn't him. I was with Brooklyn."

Ron glanced at Ginny seeing her eyes roll but ignored it and looked at his friend, "You ditched classes for a girl mate."

"No I was with Snuffles too," They all sat forward eagerly "I found out who his daughter his."

Hermione's eyes widened "Oh Merlin. Who is it...wait you was with Brooklyn and Snuffles at the same time" He nodded waiting for her to catch on. "Is Brooklyn Stronghold-"

"Brooke-Lynne Lillian Black yea," He cut in simply "My girlfriend is my god sister and I sat there playing peacemaker between father and daughter."

Ron's mouth hung agape. He couldn't believe it Brooklyn Stronghold was...a Black she was Sirius Black's daughter. Did she know?

"Did she know?"

"No she was never told about her dad until today. Her mum is Amelia Stronghold."

"Of course," Hermione slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm a idiot."

"Hermione you couldn't have known."

"Of course I could have. In the room of achievements its adjoined to the trophy room there's a picture of all the Head boy and Head girl with pictures of Prefects your parents are in there and so is Amelia Emmaline Stronghold she was a prefect."

"There's a picture of my mum and I never knew about it," Harry sat up frowning.

"You have to be a prefect to get in there." She explained "Anyway the picture is the blonde haired blue eyed version of Brooklyn. So Brooklyn is Snuffles daughter."

"Yea and she's coming with us for Christmas."

"Oh great," Ginny muttered. "Just what I needed."

"What" Both Harry and Hermione looked at her confused while Ron shook his head knowing the incident was going to be bought up.

"Ginny don't you like Brooklyn?" Hermione asked

"Umm," she looked at Ron.

"Go ahead I bet Brooklyn's being told as we speak," He sighed resting his head back.

"I don't think she likes me."

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Harry looked confused.

"Padma had a go at her today," Ron informed "On behalf of Brooklyn."

"what," Harry sat forward "What did she say."

"That Ginny was clinging to you and trying to take you away from Brooklyn secretly and stuff." Harry snorted "I know stupid anyway Cassie jumped in both telling Ginny to stay away from you."

"But that's stupid she wouldn't...she isn't, shi.t" He threw himself back in his seat running a hand through his already messy hair. "The last thing I bloody need."

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione looked worried.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He shrugged standing to his feet. "I'll talk to Brooklyn don't worry Ginny."

"I'm not worrying. Brooklyn doesn't seem that confrontational."

"She's not but I'll deal with it tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Harry, Night mate."

Harry with his shoulders slumped and dragging his bag made his way upstairs into the Seventh year boys dormitory knowing something was going to go wrong tomorrow.

"Rose can I speak to you?"

"No" Rose scoffed loudly, lifting the book higher in her face.

"Rose!" Brooklyn smacked the book down hard "I'm serious I need to speak to you."

"What about Brooklyn. We don't speak any more remember your a slut."

"Yea I remember" Her grey eyes narrowed in annoyance "And your a bitch but do you hear me broadcasting it around the school. Rose your my oldest friend I need to tell this to somebody."

"Are you OK?" Rose's angry face immediately turned into a concerned on.

"I don't know," She dropped onto the damp grass beside Rose, resting on her knees.

"What is it Brooklyn?"

"I met my dad yesterday." Rose eyebrows rose swiftly "Yea my biological father."

"Your lying!"

"No that's why I wasn't in classes yesterday I was with him. Rose he's amazing and he's gorgeous."

"Really. What does he look like? Describe him to me."

"Black hair curly sort of it hangs to his shoulders. Grey eyes like mine but his are like steel and gorgeous." Rose grinned nodding for her to continue "He's kind of slim in a toned muscular way and he's got a wonderful smile."

"Wow...so he was married to your mum right,"

"Oh yea you know why everyone never spoke about my mums marriage well its because of who she was married to."

"Well who is it."

"Rose you have to promise not to tell anybody I'm serious?"

"Yes Brooklyn now tell me."

"My dad...is Sirius Black."

"WHAT!!" Rose jumped to her feet ""ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"SHUT UP ROSEMARY!" Brooklyn screamed jumping to her own feet "Please just shut up."

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly, looking around noticing that people were looking at them. "Brooklyn-"

"Just ssh Rose please."

She nodded, her eyes wide with excitement "I can't believe your dad is Sirius Black," she whispered "Does that mean your part of the Black Family?" Brooklyn nodded sighing.

"Yea I actually have a family."

"You have your mums family"

"I've never met them remember, my aunt never talks about them."

"Well that's something to ask her when you see her. Right?"

"Yea" She nodded grinning "I have a dad Rosy."

"I know and he's a murderer...you have to turn him in Brooklyn."

"I can't he's my father. Would you turn in your father."

"No but my dad never killed 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Neither did mine." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing...Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yes a big Skeeter gathering my trunk is already packed. Your staying here right."

"Ummhmm" Brooklyn mumbled turning to look at the castle. "Was you there yesterday when Padma and Cassie had a go at Ginny Weasley."

"No but I heard about it. Did they tell you."

"Cassie's guilt is a wonderful thing... She told me I don't know what to do or say I understand what they were doing but I trust Harry a whole lot."

"Then you have nothing to worry about and just for the record I'm sorry." She picked up her book. "I'm really sorry for everything Brooklyn."

"Its OK. Its the past right" She nodded sadly "Oh look there's Neville."

"I better go." Rose started walking away "I'll see you later at dinner."

"Sure bye."

Brooklyn waved briefly watching Rose walk away. Neville slowly approached his hands stuffed in his jeans pocket.

"Hey there Nev."

"Hey Brooklyn," He reached out hugging her briefly before letting her go. "I should stop that right. Harry might beat me up."

"Oh please," Brooklyn couldn't help snorting. Neville was Harry's friend and he valued his friends. "Harry's not the violent type."

"I've known him for seven years Brooklyn. Harry's got anger issues."

"Oooh I'm gonna tell him." She slung her arms around his shoulders teasing him. "I haven't spoken to you in ages Neville."

"Not true you said hello to me yesterday morning."

"Is that really talking or a passing greeting."

"A passing greeting," He murmured smiling. "I got a letter yesterday from my gran,"

"Ah Aunt Augusta. What did I do now."

"Nothing she was wondering if you were coming home for Christmas."

"Sorry Nev I can't my aunt's back I'm spending it with her I haven't seen her in ages" She grinned excited. "I just can't wait."

He smiled "Well that's good. I have your present in my trunk."

"And I have yours in mine I'll use Tinkerbelle to send it too you. I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He smiled running a hand though his hair. "That's a stupid habit your gran won't like it."

He shrugged "I'm 17 now I guess she'll have to live with it."

Brooklyn smiled and slid her arm around his shoulders "Come on lets go back in. I'm sure you have a essay I could help you with."

With Neville's arm around her waist Brooklyn synced her steps with Neville's as they made their way into the castle ignoring the curious looks they were receiving from other students. They were comfortable with their brother/sister relationship even if they had no blood relationship, to them they'll always be brother and sister hanging out underneath the apple tree that stood in the back of Neville's garden just talking or doing their homework.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, Review and Comment.


	13. Chapter 13

OK over here in England I just watched the Criminal Minds episode where Jackson Rathbone stared in it and I'm so damn giddy. Both him and Matthew Grey Gubler in one episode is a damn overload I need to have a cool bath. I swear I'd totally do Jackson.

Anyway welome new readers thank everyone for the reviews, alerts and adds. This one is for you guys.

++++13++++

"Alright that's me done." Kicking his trunk, Ron fell back onto his bed with a sigh.

"Me too." Harry agreed looking around their empty dormitory. The other boys had left this morning to home for Christmas, so had more than half the school. Even with the train crawling with Auror's Dumbledore had informed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Brooklyn they would be eaving the via portkey from his office at exactly 5:59 and it was already 5:30 already.

"So first Christmas with the girlfriend. How you feeling?"

"I don't feel anything." Harry confessed. "We've only been going out for 52 days plus she's there for her aunt and Sirius."

"You two been together for 52 days. Really."

"Yea she didn't even know when I mentioned it."

"So you didn't celebrate your one month and two week anniversary?" Ron sat up looking at his friend.

"Naw didn't want to had Quidditch Practice and she had essays to complete."

"Geeze Harry, your going out with one of the prettiest girls and she's a total geek." Ron chuckled at the irony. "Mine and Mione's one month she kept reminding me, even though I didn't see the point of it. Still don't. You lucked out mate."

"Lucky me," He sighed "My girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me. So much for a normal year huh?"

Harry kicked his trunk close before bending down to lock it. Ron feeling that Harry's felt a little low silently tugged on his coat and made his way down into the common room dragging his trunk behind him. Hermione and Ginny were waiting by the entrance with their trunks, dressed in their coats, Gryffindor scarves and hats.

"Where's Harry?"

"Coming" Ron answered eyeing his sister. "He's not feeling to bright."

"Why what's wrong with Harry?" Hermione frowned concerned. He went up at lunchtime perfectly fine, laughing and messing around with Ron.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Harry answered catching onto Hermione's sentence. "Its 5:45 already."

"Your right lets go."

Waving goodbye to the fat lady who had company over, the four Gryffindors heaved their trunks to Professor Dumbledore's office, their breaths coming out in puffs of air visible in the frost air of the castle. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk smiling warmly at a laughing Brooklyn was the sight that greeted them upon entering the warm office. Brooklyn was dressed differently to them, she never had a coat on or dressed in skirts like Ginny and Hermione; she was wearing a grey hoodied university jumper, black jeans -Harry's favourite-, her Ravenclaw scarf and black furry boots that went all the way up her leg stopping just underneath her knees with her jeans stuffed in and her hair was pulled in a messy knot. In the spirit of of classes being over for the term Brooklyn has removed her simple studs and replaced them with gold hoops.

"Ah right on time," Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "You four ready."

"Yes sir!" They answered.

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands standing to his feet picking up a leather belt. "Now if you'll just touch this as its about to activate any minute now."

Brooklyn stood to her feet stretching her back then stood next to Ginny, Albus handed them the belt and as they each closed a hand around it they felt the familiar tug behind their navels and the ground slipping beneath their feet. Brooklyn squeezed her eyes shut fighting the urge to throw up when the hard breeze that was blowing suddenly stopped and was replaced with warm comforting air as they hit a carpeted floor with a loud thud.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING...

"Wonderful just in time-for dinner."

The five teenagers untangled themselves standing to their feet. Mrs Weasley was standing in front of them smiling warmly.

"Great" Ron grinned tugging off his coat "What's for dinner?"

"Smells like roast ham Ron," Ginny stated pulling off her own outerwear, she was beginning sweat under the heat in the large house.

"Brooklyn, Harry."

Sirius appeared in the doorway smiling happily.

"Hey Padfoot," Harry grinned hugging him briefly,

"Hello." Brooklyn muttered still uncomfortable around him.

"Don't I get a hug Brooklyn?" His smile faltered slightly

"Err sure." Noticing the others watching her, Brooklyn reached up hugging Sirius around his neck briefly before stepping away.

"Right why don't you five take your stuff upstairs then come back down for some dinner." Mrs Weasley instructed.

"Brooklyn you have your own room," Sirius grinned "Like Harry but I did your room myself hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled and followed the others including Sirius upstairs to the first floor.

"Ron you'll be sharing with Harry." Sirius informed as Hermione and Ginny disappeared into their room.

"I always shared with Harry, unless there was a choice and I was not informed."

"Shut it Weasley." Sirius sighed, they reached Harry bedroom, on the second floor that housed Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus as well as Tonks whenever she stayed over. "Alright you two."

Harry smiled at Brooklyn briefly before disappearing with Ron into his room.

"Your just down here with your aunt across the hall, my room is next door to you."

"OK."

"Here we are." Sirius opened the door and Brooklyn fought a grin, the room wasn't all that great but it was nice and airy. The walls were painted a soft blue, the ceiling looked like a starry night. The bed was a double four poster made of oak and filled with pillows and throw cushions, matching curtain. A dresser, wardrobe and desk set to match the bed.

"Thank you Sirius" She sighed

"Do you like it?" He looked unsure.

"I do, its perfect thank you" She smiled at him, "You didn't have to do this."

"Your my daughter Brooke, you deserve a room in my house."

"Is that my Brooklyn I hear?"

Annabeth's curly blonde head pocked into the room, Brooklyn couldn't fight the grin that crept onto her face. "Hey stranger." She teased as Annabeth pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my little Brooke" She buried her nose in her neck breathing in her familiar Vanilla musk scent. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Sirius smiled sadly, Annabeth really did cling to Brooklyn and vice versa, 'maybe Amelia did a good thing leaving Brooke in her care.

"We should go to dinner," Sirius announced.

"Yes. There are some people wanting to meet you Brooklyn." Annabeth sighed.

"OK." noting that her trunk was by her bed Brooklyn followed her aunt downstairs into the kitchen. Everybody was already seated, Sirius squeezed Brooklyn's shoulder before taking a seat at the head of the table while Annabeth led Brooklyn to the two only available seats between Hermione and a man who looked strikingly like Sirius.

"Good everyone's here," Mrs Weasley beamed. "Dig in."

The silence around the table was quickly filled with loud happy chatter, and the sounds of forcks and spoons hitting the teaming dishes.

"How was your room Brooklyn?" Hermione whispered

"Fine. Just fine. I like it" Hermione beamed at her words. "So how was America?"

"Wonderful. I have to take you there sometime."

"Of course you do. You promised that next time I'll come."

"And you will. How's school?"

"Fine had an argument with Rose but we're OK now."

"And aunt Augusta and Neville."

"Neville's got a girlfriend. Luna Lovegood."

"Seriously." Brooklyn nodded "Well I heard you have a boyfriend. Isn't that right Potter!"

The conversation around the table faltered. Harry looked at Annabeth surprised.

"Excuse me."

"Your my niece's boyfriend."

"Ah." He looked at Brooklyn "Yea Sirius is alright with it."

"I'm not Sirius Harry." Her cool voice alarmed Harry. He gulped loudly swallowing the remains of his chewed up carrots.

"Leave him alone Beth." Sirius scowled "Share your big news with your beloved niece."

"What."

"Um maybe later," Annabeth glared at Sirius "When we're alone."

"Might as well say it now," He shrugged simply, forking a roast potato into his mouth and chewing "Hmm."

"Fine!" She turned to Brooklyn. "I'm married Brooke."

Everyone held their breath looking at Brooklyn.

"Huh." She frowned at her aunt "Your married...to who."

"Him."

Brooklyn looked at the man she was pointing towards, yes he's good looking but something was achingly familiar about him.

"Err hello." she smiled.

"Hello Brooklyn...nice to know you don't take after our family's side." He spoke in a American accent with a New York twist.

"Excuse me"

"Don't you know him Brooklyn. He's related to you to us" Sirius nodded towards her "He's your uncle...my younger brother Regulas."

"Regulas Black." Hermione muttered surprised.

"At your service" He remarked sarcastically.

"Brooklyn" Annabeth whispered "Say something."

"Is he why you kept going to America?"

"No. I had a job to do remember and-"

"I don't like repeating myself. you know that. Is he the reason you was gone for 12 months?"

"6 months I completed my work in six. Brooklyn I'm so sorry."

"OK. Congratulations I suppose." Brooklyn turned back to her food after flashing a half smile at the couple.

"Are you OK with this Brooke. He's a Death-Eater." Sirius somewhat exclaimed surprised at his daughter's actions.

"Brooklyn if your not OK with it please just say." Annabeth whispered.

"I don't want to do this here OK. Drop it"

"Brooke..." Regulas trailed off seeing the murderous look in her eyes "...Its dropped."

"I can't believe this." Sirius complained loudly making everyone look at him. "Brooklyn I swear to Merlin himself tell your aunt she's making a mistake. Do you really want to be related to him?"

"No," She replied simply.

"Whoo" Sirius exhaled "Then-"

"I don't want to be related to you either." She cut in, everyone held their breaths tense as Sirius face dropped "I don't want to be motherless, I don't want t be your daughter, I don't even want to be here but I am. I'm here I'm his niece, I'm your daughter, apparently I'm her love rival." she pointed at Ginny "Because I'm his girlfriend." she nodded at Harry "I don't want any of this but I have it and I can't do anything about it."

"Brooklyn" Mrs Weasley whispered "No."

"Yes." She whispered "I hate my life I hate everything in it I hate the way its going because I can't do nothing about it can I. Thanks for dinner but I'm not hungry."

Brooklyn stood up from the table and stormed off disappearing up the stairs her bedroom door slammed half a minute later making the china on the table rattle.

"Well I hope your happy Sirius." Annabeth glared at the father of her niece.

"Of course I'm not happy what kind of sicko do you take me for?" He shook his head "My daughter is hurt because she was abandoned once again."

"I never abandoned her."

"Then what do you call it. You leave the country for a good year only communicating with your beloved niece through letters and leaving her in the care of Augusta Longbottom of all people. Augusta Longbottom the crazy socialite I don't know what Amelia was thinking when she left her with you your just a selfish as her."

"Sirius that's enough!" Mrs Weasley slammed her plate down on the table glaring at him. "She's upset."

"She'll be fine."

"No she won't." Harry spoke up feeling the need to stick up for his girlfriend. "You would know that you both would if you stopped to think about your actions. Sirius this is not going to get Brooklyn to let you and in and Ms Stronghold I may not know you and no disrespect but you left her for a year for a Death Eater who you marry without your so-called precious niece with you."

Annabeth opened her mouth but no words came out because he was right. Harry seeing her words were failing her got up from the table and left to seek Brooklyn.

"Brooke" He slowly opened her bedroom door, she stood by the window in the dark watching the dark streep lamp lit street. "Brooklyn."

He saw her body tense at his call and her hands curl into fists, closing the door behind him he crossed the wooden floor to stand behind her and pulled her back into his arms resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lifting his arms around her waist tight "I'm so sorry."

Brooklyn turned in his arms lifting his arms hugging him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she struggled to fight a sob.

"Brooke" He whispered tightening his hold "They don't deserve you."

"You can't say that Harry. You can't." Her voice was emotionless less but it never fooled Harry for one minute. He knew she had to be feeling pretty low of some sort and only sighed.

"Why can't I say it. I love Sirius yes but he goes about things wrong like downstairs for instance and trying to exact his revenge for my family." He explained taking a step back releasing her.

"My aunt?" she questioned hugging herself her blue eyes connecting with Harry's green ones.

"Selfish Brooklyn and its OK it admit it I guarantee everyone downstairs is thinking it too. She left you alone for a year for a Death eater Regulas may claim to change but he still bears the dark mark."

"Still killed people, still took somebody's life." She shook her head biting her bottom lip unsure. "I don't understand how I got here."

"Well by port key of course." He teased hoping to get a smile which he did, Brooklyn smiled sighing. "Do you regret...umm being my-"

"No." She cut in "No I don't I think that's the one thing I actually do want but I don't want everything else it comes with."

Harry took her hand in his and lead her to the bed where they sat side by side still joined with their hands. Brooklyn scooted back on the bed till her back hit the wall and tugged Harry to join her which he did.

"I know what you mean. I've had boys saying that I better not ruin it because they'll be there."

She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "Well I've had that crazy Gryffindor Matilda or something like that threaten me, give my sharp looks and Ginny Weasley looking at me as if I stole something from her."

"Don't worry about Ginny OK." He whispered "She's not my girlfriend. You are."

Brooklyn smiled to herself wanting to feel closer to Harry, she slipped her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his middle resting her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head.

"This is the most we've spent together alone." He murmured.

"I know...I'm sorry for ignoring you"

"You was ignoring me."

"Yes I was trying to get attached to you because I knew at the end of everything we'd go our separate ways."

"Why would we do that your dad is my guardian and we live in the same house. We have no need to go our separate ways."

"Harry you have a lot of obligations to your friends and...I don't and I won't ever have any. I'm only 17 and I plan to live my life as much as I can once I leave those Hogwarts grounds."

"So your going to leave once we graduate."

"Yea England is not for me"

"Your family is here."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, there faces were only inches apart their breaths mixing together.

"What family Harry I have no family my aunt marryied the man she left me for and my dad has you."

"Who do I have Brooklyn. I'm the last Potter ever and I probably will remain the last Potter."

"Not true I see kids in your future Harry two boys and a girl with your black hair." She sat up fingering his hair "Your eyes and your will and determination to make something of yourself."

"Do you see yourself as the mother of those children?"

She shook her head "I don't know I've never thought kids were part of my future"

"What about me?"

"Harry we haven't been dating for 6 months and you want to be in my future."

"No I want to _be_ your future. Brooklyn do you honestly think that I want too see you with somebody else ever. Have you seen yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Brooklyn your gorgeous I mean really beautiful sometimes I think your playing stupid to your looks."

"Excuse me?"

Brooklyn pushed Harry hard so he ended up laying down on his side. With a small chuckle he turned onto his back and smiled as Brooklyn rose over him so she was straddling him holding down his hands either side of his head.

"Did you just call me stupid?" She whispered

"No." She raised an eyebrow "OK maybe I did but Brooklyn tell me you look in the mirror."

"I'll tell you a secret Harry." He nodded "I know I'm gorgeous I love boys wanting me I love acting coy to it and I stare in the mirror every night hoping that I can stay this youthful and beautiful so boys can fall at my feet forever."

Harry tilted his head unsure of Brooklyn's words. "What?"

"I'm kidding Harry," She whispered. "I know I'm not ugly but I know my looks are not the only thing I have going for me. For a while I honestly believed that you like every other boy just wanted to snog me because of how I look."

"No I really like you but they help alot. Especially your legs"

"My legs."

"Yea nice and long and smooth. Nice little stems."

She smiled shaking her head, Harry may have gotten her to be his girlfriend but he was still somewhat a pig like the others, Brooklyn thought releasing his hands slowly.

"Your a pig," she whispered.

"Yea but," He took her by her shoulders and rolled over swiftly so she was beneath him before continuing "You like this pig."

"Unfortunately"

"Hmm unfortunately" He murmured in agreement lowering his head towards hers. Feeling his lips brush against her own Brooklyn trailed her hands up his arms till they nestled in his hair in anticipation. With a sigh Harry rolled onto his side gathering Brooklyn into his arms and kissed her deeply. Brooklyn let out a moan of surprise but returned the kiss zeal her hands tangling in his hair and her leg coming to rest around his waist.

Breaking the kiss gently, Harry brushed his lips against hers "That's the best kiss we've had to date."  
"Really, well if that's the case we better try for another one," she murmured, pressing her lips to his softly.

"We should stop though," he murmured, kissing her between words. "Sirius or your aunt could come in and I could be killed..."  
Brooklyn nodded in agreement and murmured, "Yes, maybe we should stop before I ring in the new year like I did last year. Single," before pulling him closer and kissing him hotly.  
Harry could feel his heart hammering fiercely against his chest, for the tender kisses they were sharing were quickly turning greedy and wanting. Pulling her closer, he felt Brooklyn's pull him over her and her legs tightened around his waist pulling him tighter against her soft body. Sliding his hands up her sides, Harry tangled his fingers in her hair, and deepened the kiss. She responded by arching her body into his pressing her lower body into his making it harder it was for him to keep his control.

Harry felt the thoughts of them being interrupted by Sirius or Annabeth fly out his head as he moved his hands to the bottom of her jumper lifting it bearing her skin. Her skin was soft and her scent was intoxicating, and the mere feel of her body against his made his heart race. Breaking the kiss softly, he splayed his lips over her neck and jaw nipping and sucking her here and there. Harry felt a spark of pleasure with every inch of skin that he kissed and touched, and he could feel himself trembling on the inside as her hands gently and purposely wandered up the back of his shirt. Brooklyn's nails scratched up his back slowly, causing him to involuntarily shudder and break out in goose bumps. Just as her hands were making their way back down, Harry reached behind him and pulled her hands from beneath his shirt breaking the kiss letting out a ragged sigh.

"Brooklyn..."

"Hmm" She lifted up kissing his neck

"We could get caught" He whispered closing his eyes. The feel of her lips on his neck with her tongue making guest appearances here and there was making him loose his senses. "And its very hard to stop"

She squeezed his hips with her thighs gently, her mouth brushing against his ear as she whispered to him, "Then don't try to."

Harry felt her tug on his hands and sit up slowly. Opening her eyes Harry saw her grey eyes had turned dark with lust and groaned, returnening her kiss with his lips and kissed her hungrily.

Grabbing the bottom of her university jumper Harry began to tug it up, pulling away he tugged the grey jumper over her head tossing it behind him onto the bed. Brooklyn leaned back on her elbows watching Harry, he was straddled across her lap his chest heaving as he struggled for breath.

"Come on" She whispered.

With a low groan Harry reached behind him pulling his shirt over his head before moving back over her body. Blind with desire, need, and lust, Harry gripped her hips, trying with all his might to keep a hold of himself. The kisses they were now sharing were passion-ridden, deepening with urgency and eagerness by the second. Harry could feel her hips pushing against his, her body arching into him; it was a silent invitation, and with blood churning in his veins, he reached under the back of her knees, and pulled her legs around his waist relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his...

"You know they've been upstairs for a while." Ron and Ginny murmured in agreement. The rest of dinner had been a silent and tense affair until Professor Dumbledore aparated in with other members of the Order for a meeting, the teenagers ushered out into the living room where'd they been been seated for a good hour and a few minutes.

"Maybe we should go see if she's alright?" Hermione continued "What happened at dinner was a bit much."

"Yea" Ron agreed "They have been awfully quiet lets-"

Ron stopped talking when he heard the front door slam open and yelling ensured, standing to their feet they rushed into the hallway. The order members were crowding around somebody all talking at the same time.

"What's going on" Harry ran down the stairs looking clearly dishevelled, his jeans were unbuttoned and he was tugging on his t-shirt. Brooklyn appeared behind him and her appearance clearly set the wheels turning in both Hermione and Ginny's head.

"We don't know somebody is there though." Ron answered.

"What were you two doing upstairs." Hermione asked eyeing Brooklyn's choice of attire; her jeans missing a belt and her jumper turned inside out and back to front.

"Err," Harry looked back at Brooklyn then back to Hermione "...talking."

"Really," She looked doubtful "Talking made you look like you just rolled out of bed did it?"

"Leave it Hermione!" He snapped. Hermione gasped at his harsh words but he ignored it and fixed his jeans.

"Brooklyn." Sirius turned, his eyes were sad and filled with regret as he looked at her.

"What." She moved down the steps pushing past Harry "Who is it." Pushing through the Order she gasped at who she Neville. "Nev..." She whispered dropping to her knees beside her cut up and bloody friend.

"He was attacked Brooklyn." Remus told her regretfully "His grandmother...she's gone."

"Oh God." She whispered bending to her friend "Neville please wake up come on."

"We should move him to a room." Mrs Weasley placed her hands on Brooklyn's shoulders pulling her to a stand "Come on dear let your dad and the others move him."

"Err OK." Brooklyn watched Neville be lifted easily into her fathers arms and carried up the stairs.

"Brooklyn," Annabeth started "I-"

"What."

"I'm sorry I for-"

"Look Annabeth I really don't want to do this now OK."

"But-"

"I SAID NO" Everybody flinched at the bass in her voice, Harry suddenly found himself greatful that the portrait of Waburga Black had been removed sucessfully during the summer.

"Brooklyn" Regulas breathed "You need to calm down. Your anger is not going to solve this problem."

"I'm sorry are you that self absorbed that you think my anger is directed at you." She chuckled "I'm sorry my anger concerning you was released in a nice healthy way in a way I enjoyed greatly less than a few moments ago." Both Hermione and Ginny turned to Harry his cheeks were burning with flush. "I'm angry because the only people I know that actually care for me in injured or dead. I may not of liked Augusta but I loved her and I love Neville and they loved me so excuse me for being angry."

"I understand that but you need to calm down." He warned

"Or what." Regulas stared at her speechless was this the same girl in the pictures Annabeth carried around with her, her grey eyes were not shining with happiness or contentment they were filled with anger, hurt and anguish. When Brooklyn saw that Regulas wasn't going to speak she rolled her eyes heavenwards before running up the stairs following the noise and commotion too Harry's bedroom.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, Review and Comment.


	14. Chapter 14

OK first of all I apologise for making you wait a good four or five days my internet decided to play lets piss of K day.

**All The Pretty Horses**- I work in a nursery and a child had bought in that book and when we read it, it had stuck to me so I had to insert it in...plus it was on F.R.I.E.N.D'S. Yes boys no matter what age even after thirty (I can prove it) still act immature. Thank you for your comments and reviews. XxX

**alexlee4samjeane**-Its just the start...people are starting to show their true nature. Thank you for your comments and reviews. XxX

**mwinter1**-Welcome and thank you for your review.

**CSIMiamiLuver2012**-You know I never rally thought that it was angst-y but thanks. Brooke's reaction is basically what my reaction would be if I was in that situtation. Neville will get his happy ending...I'm almost sure of it. Thank you for your comments and reviews. XxX

**desiking75**- The grammar is terrible I know but I can't be asked to correct it. Thank you for your comments and reviews. XxX

**redrose88**- Thank you for your comment and reviews. XxX

**brunette-in-black**- Thank you thank you thank you so so so much for your amazing review and comments. When I opened my email and saw the lengthy review I screamed so loud and I could not stop smiling. I absolutely love you for that.

The thing about Brooklyn is that I try to make her character seem strong because of the things she goes through or is going through. Thank you for your comment and reviews. XxX

**InkSpellWeaver**-I totally get what you was saying. Thank you for your comment though. XxX

And any one else I've missed out thank you so much.

P.S Sorry its so short...

++++14++++

"Brooklyn you have to talk to me."

"No I don't, I'm 17 in case you forgot." Brooklyn shrugged off Annabeth's arm and shifted her weight watching Mrs Weasley tend to a still unconscious Neville, cleaning his wounds and such.

"I know how old you are Brooklyn." Annabeth muttered.

"Of course, you sent a card all the way from across the Atlantic Ocean. A gold star for you."

"Brooke please don't do this not now your all I have-"

"Don't you dare stand in my face and lie," Brooklyn gasped spinning to look at her. "Do you lie to me Aunt Anna your a married woman now right to my uncle, you have him and the children you'll both have in the years to come. You don't need me I'm 17 you can love and abandon those kids."

"No Brooklyn I can't have kids, that s why I accepted you instantly because my sister gave me a chance to raise a child, to love and nurture. Don't you think it hurt me to leave you here but I had too."

"NOT FOR A WHOLE YEAR ANNA!" She screamed feeling her anger finally boil over. "NEVER FOR A WHOLE YEAR, THAT MAN KEPT YOU AND YOU STAYED WILLINGLY NEVER GIVING ME A SECOND THOUGHT SO NO I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO YOU OR HIM OR EVEN MY FATHER BECAUSE YOU'VE ALL ABANDONED ME AT SOME POINT."

Brooklyn snapped her mouth shut, her eyes wide as she realised what she had done with a tired sigh she entered Harry's bedroom and closed the door shut turning to face Mrs Weasley who had risen to her feet.

"You know dear its perfectly all right to be upset."

"I'm not upset I'm furious. How can she expect me to be OK with everything?" Mrs Weasley rubbed the girl's shoulder. "I mean seriously is she stupid or did marrying that gu

"You have every right to be upset but my dear your aunt loves you and so does Sirius." Brooklyn scoffed with a roll of her eyes but Mrs Weasley continued. "No they do...your aunt gave up her life for you she raised you Brooklyn she never had too but she did and yes she went away but maybe she needed time just talk to her. Now your father on the other hand nobody knows what goes on in his head or why he does the things but if you saw him preparing your bedroom you would never question his love for you again. The excitement and the happiness Brooklyn your father loves you so much."

Brooklyn felt foolish as she sniffled wiping her eyes on her sleeve; Mrs Weasley's words never meant anything to her but they had the effect she obviously wanted.

"Can I just be alone with Neville please?" Brooklyn asked suddenly feeling tired.

Mrs Weasley smiled, "Of course dear I'll be back in a bit keep an eye on him."

Smiling warmly at the beautiful girl Mrs Weasley gathered her bowl and cloth then left the room. Annabeth was waiting outside the door with Sirius, both seemed to be arguing hush hush but froze when Molly left the room.

"Is Neville OK?"

"He's fine Sirius. Brooklyn on the other hand...just give the girl time that's all she needs."

While Annabeth nodded wisely Sirius frowned. "Time is not something we have on our side any more Molly. Look at how we're living in freaking hiding."

"Yes but it will all be worth it in the end." She said wisely then moved on to discard the cloth and water.

In the room Brooklyn was seated on a small footstall beside the bed holding a unconscious Neville's hand, her slim fingers stroking his strong knuckles.

"You know...this has to be the worst Christmas ever."

Lifting her bent head Brooklyn looked at Neville; his brown eyes were staring at her dull and lifeless.

"Hey." She whispered. "Neville I'm so so sorry about your gran, if I'd been there then maybe-"

"No." He cut in harshly "If you had been there then they would have killed you...then I'd truly been alone."

"But Aunt Augusta...she's gone."

"I know I saw that bitch Bellatrix do it." He spat hatefully. "First my parents then my gran...I'm starting to think she has a problem with me."

Brooklyn smiled ruefully but frowned almost immediately, "I slept with Harry Neville."

Neville looked at her suprised, "Wow so while I was defending myself you was getting your rocks off...Rock on Brooklyn."

"Shut up," She laughed "Its not like that I was upset with my aunt and father Harry just comforted me-"

"Harry did more than comfort you Brooke...I can't believe you took his virginity." Neville stared at the ceiling stumped.

Brooklyn chuckled nervously, "Umm after what we did I strongly doubt Harry was a virgin., I mean seriously Neville he knew what the hell he was doing. Kind of hurt me a bit had to tell him to slow down a couple times. So basically....yea"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Fuck...well then I guess now is as good as time as ever to tell you I'm in love with Luna."

"Aww that's fantastic Neville." She cooed. "That's really wonderful."

"Yea I know everyone thinks she's loony and stuff but she's really something." Brooklyn smiled at his kind words.

"Well Nev I don't think she's loony she's unique one of a kind."

Neville frowned "Why would you say that."

"Because I can honestly say I have never and will never meet anyone like her ever. Just like there is only one Neville Longbottom there is only one Luna Lovegood."

Neville just squeezed Brooklyn's hand as silence fell between the two. It was a comfortable silence one that could only be obtained by the level of comfort they both drew from each other.

"Hey move over." Brooklyn instructed.

Neville slowly scooted over closer to the wall making room for Brooklyn on the wide bed as she climbed on and laid down beside him, his hand still firmly clutched in hers. Together they both laid there pulling strength from each other.

Down in the kitchen silence had fallen upon the adults of the house. Molly had sent the others off the bed almost a good hour ago and was now seated beside her husband in the middle of the battle of stares. Sirius was seated at one end of the table and Regulas was seated at the other end both staring unblinkingly at each other.

"OK this is getting ridiculous." Annabeth said breaking the tense silence. "You guys are brothers."

"Yes your brothers." Mrs Weasley co-signed "Do you think I'd let my boys behave the way you two are. You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Molly," Arthur started placing his hand over hers. "Its not our place to judge they have their reasons I'm sure."

"Regulas...don't you have something to say to your brother?" Annabeth asked.

Regulas broke his gaze muttering darkly under his breath, a scowl upon his handsome face.

"What was that...hmm some dark curse only Death Eaters know about." Sirius snipped earning a sharp glare from his sister-in-law.

"I haven't been an active Death Eater in over 18 years Sirius." Regulas spat. "Use your brain you got the notice of my supposed death."

"Yes while were on that subject how is it that _you_ managed to fake your own death fooling not only our parents but your precious Dark Lord." Regulas's eyes narrowed but Sirius continued. "Yea enlighten me _baby _brother tell big brother how you managed to do something nobody thought you capable of doing. I mean you was pretty stupid oops not was is you _are_ pretty stupid."

"OK first of all fuck you." Regulas said simply "Fuck you a thousand times over then fuck you again. Second of all faking my death was an easy task I simply threw myself over a cliff on one of my missions but not before staging a battle around witnesses...see quite simple."

Sirius frowned at his brother's smug tone...after all these years he still managed to disgust him. "Well first of Reg kiss my arse second congratulations on that whole thing your a even bigger dick than I thought and third even if your married to Annabeth my daughter will never be with you. Brooke's home is with me here wherever I go she goes understood."

Regulas opened his mouth to retort but Annabeth beat him too it, "I'm sorry Sirius." She began. "But how in the blue hell can Brooklyn be with you...your a wanted felon and technically Brooke-Lynne Black disappeared when her mother died presumed dead however Brooklyn Stronghold exists parents heritage I believe it says unknown."

"You bitch." Sirius hissed standing to his feet. "Know this now you will never in your miserable selfish fucking life keep my daughter from me she's mine."

"Yes and yet I raised her." Annabeth retorted standing to her feet also. "I took in the poor girl, clothed her gave her everything she wanted all because you was behind bars and my sister had foolishly taking her own life."

Sirius stared at Annabeth with hatred blazing in his grey eyes; he didn't need reminders of his mistakes he saw them every time he looked in the mirror and every time he closed his eyes nightmares of his days locked in that cell plagued him.

Picking up the chipped coffee mug in his hand's Sirius twitched his left eyebrow before hurling it at the wall directly behind Annabeth's head. Molly and Arthur stared shocked as the cup shattered at the impact before falling to the floor in tiny china shards then back up at Sirius Orion Black but he kicked his chair back and stalked out the room his black hair flying behind him.

Love it or Hate it.

Read, Review and comment.


	15. Author's Note Please don't hate me

Hey guys I am so so so sorry for not updating but work is kicking my ass however. I will have another chapter up by the weekend.

I have a two week break on the 14th so I can add more. I would really just keep adding but I'm no frigging nackered.

Please forgive me I know you must hate this I mean I hate author's note but in all honesty work is laying the smack down really hard.

By Friday a add should be up .


End file.
